Naruto Shippuden: Scars of Battle
by ShadowEspioFan1
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where Naruto pays the price for a Jutsu that he was never meant to do and now he must live with the burden of this reality (BIGGEST STORY ON MY PAGE)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) If i need to get a new universe on track i need to establish it so in this story i have decided on some changes some of the old chapters will return just with different chapters than i planned like this chapter is the prelude the new universe so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 1-Prelude Pt 1 of 3

Naruto Uzumaki is a Ninja native to Konohagakure the city where the Hokage rules but you already knew that story how about we show what dire consequences can lead to the upcoming years that the Ninja dealt with in his life.

(18 years ago)

Konohagakure was a peaceful city filled with happy faces and stunning sites to see but whats not to believe in is that this once great city is the reason behind a devastating war, Ninjas have fallen in the war and the world was growing dark and needed back up immediately so it was brought upon Tsunade and Minato the Hokage to fix this problem with her team.

The war had lasted for too long nearing 10 whole years due to an accident in a village which resulted in the death of a housewife while her child watched, the war was shattering the world was breaking and there was no hope when the village retaliated to their reign and fought back it was hard to believe such an incident would cause the Great Ninja War and unleashed the demon itself the nine tailed fox.

Minato Namikaze was part of the team that was led by Tsunade while his wife who was giving birth to their baby which didn't help as Kushina was terrified about her husband surviving the attack, she screamed after thinking about him as she held her stomach screaming even louder that it could pierce the moon in half.

The team of Minato, Tsunade, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno began defending their home using their justu, with Minato being called the fastest ever Shinobi he rained down on the attackers with his space-time ninjutsu and used his Rasengan against them with the team following behind them, but it wasn't the victory they hoped for as a villager came out of nowhere with blade in his hand and Kizashi noticed this going for his wife, he stopped the villager but the blade plunged into his chest and he collapsed into his wife's arms.

Tsunade ran over to Mebuki who was emotionally shattered by seeing her husband dying, he smiled at her closing his eyes as the essence of her life disappeared from existence, Mebuki held her husband crying her eyes out before long they heard a crashing noise and the rain looked like it was on fire which could only have meant one thing.

"Kyuubi the nine tailed fox" Minato said out loud

*Hello mortals i am sorry i can't talk right now gotta kill something he he he*

The fox saw a young girl who was with her uncle being targeted by the Kyuubi, the uncle pushed her away saying something to her.

"Run Shizune Run"

Kyuubi laughed maniacally as his tails turned to spikes which almost rained down on the man before Mebuki jumped in front of him being impaled by the beast, Minato an Tsunade look in shock as they lost another friend but not to a blade or a Ninja but to the demon itself which he laughed maniacally and threw the corpse off her

*Pity she had to die actually i don't pity mortals*

Minato growled as he stood up in his place and looked the Kyuubi in the eyes which attracted the foxes attention directly, the fox got closer to Minato's line of sight.

"Why did you do that?" He asked

*She got in the way she should've let him die*

"How about no one dies can you do that?" He asked

*Hmm sorry no can do mortal but i guess you can be next*

Minato gave a stern look as Tsunade looked in a terrified look as her longtime friend stood there ready to take anything, the Kyuubi roared but Minato shot a Rasengan in his mouth which annoyed the fox and he shot his sharp tails downward but Minato used a unknown jutsu which he held the sharp end of the tail and shocked the fox who was yelling in a demonic language.

"Minato what is that jutsu" Tsunade asked

"Its a trapping jutsu where he will be trapped in a unbreakable vessel till he disappears which will cost a price to pay...my life" He explained

"No knock it off we already lost two of our friends i cannot afford to lose you" She protested

"Tell my wife and my child that i love them" He smiled sadly

*Mortal what are you doing? You cannot trap me i won't allow it!*

Minato focused his entire chakra into trapping the Kyuubi which they were both screaming out in pain as the Kyuubi evaporated into a small strong casing of chakra, Minato backed away and his body was starting to disintegrate the justu he used made him pay the price but as long as he knew that his wife and child was safe made him happy and he smiled before dying.

"Minato" Tsunade sniffed

She fell to her knees as her entire team most importantly her friends lost their lives to keep the very thing that would've destroyed the world and would make the world a dark age of history, Tsunade walked into the Hokages home where Kushina was but saw she wasn't there either, Tsunade turned to a nurse who was sobbing for some reason and Tsunade bent down.

"She's gone" The nurse cried

It seemed that she died to the complications of childbirth since she was tense about her husband it took a toll on her and she died because of it the world was cruel to Tsunade on this very day she lost the ones she loved to the war, Tsunade raised her head and looked at the nurse again holding her shoulders

"What about their child?" Tsunade pleaded

"You mean Naruto he's alive but..." She trailed off

"But what tell me!" Tsunade screamed

"His chakra needs healing and we can't do anything about it" She cried

Tsunade looked at the chakra of the Kyuubi in her hand

*I'm sorry Minato but i am not losing your son either* She thought

"Here's some chakra i will do this myself" She demanded

"Of course" The nurse replied

Tsunade walked into the room where Naruto was the room was quiet as no one was in there and she walked towards the small bedding that Naruto lay as he was as still as a rock

"Forgive me Minato, Kushina" She said to herself

She placed the chakra of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and nothing happened except that Naruto was moving again and was crying, Tsunade picked up Naruto and looked at his chest which had the Kyuubi mark on it but it was very small so hopefully she wouldn't have to tell anyone of this not even to Naruto.

(10 years ago)

Naruto was playing in the courtyard with the other children while Tsunade watched them, the city still didn't have a Hokage since the death of Minato was an impacting event to Konohagakure she smiled at how Naruto wasn't as alone as when he was a little toddler, but then a familiar pink haired girl walked towards Tsunade holding a shiny rock which she gladly took and thanked her

"This is beautiful Sakura" She smiled

"Hey sister want to make a tower?!" Naruto asked shouting

"Yeah" She gladly replied

They both started building the tower as Tsunade was approached by Kakashi the future sensei of Team 7, he handed her a message and bowed to the woman before running off to do other things, Tsunade read the scroll and her eyes opened to the surprise that she just discovered

*Hokage*

* * *

I hope this prelude to the story can help out the story a bit more since i didn't give any plot to the backstory of the universe well i hope a three part arc can help this problem anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and before you ask i am not going to do backstories on the parents of our heroes they have similar backstories to their main counterparts now people on PM stop asking me about it i will get to it in the future okay well se you all later ladies and gentlemen

* * *

Chapter 2-Prelude Pt 2 of 3


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) I hope the last chapter was good for you readers out there and like i said more characters backstories will be explained in later chapters but this is about Naruto and his friends.

Chapter 2-Prelude Pt 2 of 3

(10 Years Ago)

Tsunade stood up looking at the crowd as she was announced to be Hokage as Minato had made a will to his good friend that should anything happen to him Tsunade should take the mantle of the Hokage in his place this news was jarring to hear from her friend since he died over 8 years ago, Naruto and Sakura stood next to their guardian proud of her.

In the crowd was Sasuke Uchiha with his father Fugaku watch as Tsunade gets her place of being the 6th Hokage after her longtime friend Minato Namikaze, after this she walked into her home with Naruto and Sakura while the crowd cheered knowing that now they have a new Hokage balance will be restored to the world

*Bah peace makes my tail itch*

Naruto couldn't believe what he thought but shook is head as he continued walking, Tsunade noticed this and knew that the Kyuubi was awakened and now lives inside Naruto's chakra, Sakura didn't pay much attention since she just wanted to celebrate they were soon stopped by Fugaku Uchiha and Sasuke stood there looking at Sakura.

Naruto noticed this and looked at Sasuke who had a stare on him and believed he had a problem with her, he pointed his finger at Sasuke to warn him but Sasuke brushed it off, he walked away and Naruto growled at the young boys sense of honor and respect, Fugaku scratched his head and apologized to the Hokage

"I am so sorry Hokage since his mother died he's been really cynical about life" He apologized

"Then why has he taken it out on my sister she never did anything" Naruto complained

"Naruto calm down i am fine" Sakura replied

Naruto grasped his hands in anger and walked away, Sakura watched him walk away he really cared for her and he couldn't stand seeing her being hurt by a Uchiha Clan brat.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He yelled

"What do you want moron?" He replied

"I don't care what you think of the world but don't treat my sister like she's your toy you may have lost your mother but i don't even know who my parents were because they died in the war!" He yelled breathing heavily after it

Sasuke looked at him and saw the 5th Hokage Minato from his stance and nodded understanding exactly what he meant, he then looked up to Uzumaki's eyes

"So you are the host of the Kyuubi" Sasuke replied

"Kyuubi?" He asked

"The demon that killed your father so long ago" Sasuke continued

"What are you saying?" He fell to the floor

"Come on you didn't know also Sakura isn't your sister she looks nothing like you" He insulted

Naruto started to glow fire red as his anger was getting the best of him.

*Alright time to kill again he he he*

Naruto lunged at Sasuke smashing him through a number of walls and finally into the Hokages office where Tsunade and Sakura were talking before this happened, Naruto was punching the Uchiha in the face till he bled,Tsunade pushed Naruto off Sasuke which he stood up, Naruto growled getting out of Tsunade's grasp

"So when were you going to tell me about the one who killed my father!" He yelled

"What?" Tsunade replied

"How my chakra is the same as the one who murdered my father including Sakura's parents!"

Sakura's eyes shot open as she found out that her brother wasn't her brother at all but just a boy who suffered the same problems she had when she was down

"Sasuke leave now you brat!" Tsunade yelled

Sasuke walked out the room as the people inspected the damage in the area

"How can i trust you?" Naruto asked

"Naruto" Tsunade said

"No its better if i leave if what happened was true then its my fault Sakura doesn't have parents to care for her" He stood up and ran away

"Naruto wait please" Sakura pleaded

Naruto didn't listen and just pushed past Sasuke who looked at what he had caused he let his pain reach to him and he felt horrible about it, Sakura punched Sasuke in the face for what he did and tried to catch up with Naruto but failed as he was gone in a flash

Naruto actually went back to his original home and got some food and clothing together and ran out the house when he heard a noise near the front of the house he put a note down which he quickly wrote and ran out the back of his house and ran as fast as he could away from Konohagakure as quickly as he could, Sakura burst through the door and looked around for him but saw a note after reading it she broke down crying.

"He's gone!" Tsunade exclaimed

Tsunade punched the rock hard table which didn't hurt her the pain of her adopted child was gone because of Sasuke opening his mouth to information Naruto and Sakura wouldn't be able to process and because of this she paid her price of not keeping Naruto in a trustful position to his adopted grandmother.

(4 Years Ago)

Sakura sat in front of the vacant house of Naruto's her short hair had grown longer reaching to the chest of her body and she wore her same attire only bigger, she was snoozing by his house where her best friend Ino saw her sleeping there and sat next to her, she poked her forehead and Sakura woke up in a instant.

"Morning forehead" She commented

"Ino what happened?" Sakura asked

"Nothing you just slept here again...you refuse to believe he is gone don't you?" She asked

"Yes even if he wasn't my biological brother he still is my brother in my eyes" She said

Ino laughed and she drags Sakura to a different area while Sakura was trying to struggle to stay in her position but Ino overpowered her and she was dragged off.

Someone entered the village wearing a hooded jacket and looked around the area people didn't pay attention and he continued his walk before a familiar face stopped him, Sasuke stood there looking older than he did when he was 9 years old, the hooded figure pushed past him, Sakura and Ino walked into town and saw the commotion.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

He lunged at the hooded person and managed to tear off his hood, the entire town grew quiet from what they just saw, Naruto was much older than before and Sakura froze in place, Sasuke stood his ground not continuing his attack, but suddenly someone zoomed past him, Sakura pinned him to the ground hugging him crying her eyes out.

"Naruto"

* * *

Well that was a chapter to finish also i will explain what Naruto was doing those last 4 years he was gone in later chapters so don't worry about that anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon, I'll talk to y'all later.

* * *

Chapter 3-Prelude Pt 3 of 3


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) This will conclude my Prelude Arc and will begin the Devastation Arc coming next chapter so without further ado lets finish this story arc together ladies and gentlemen.

Chapter 3-Prelude Pt 3 of 3

(4 Years Ago)

"Naruto"

Sakura was crying holding her foster brother in her arms on the ground she was crying her eyes out as she was glad to see him back in one piece, but then her inner Sakura made he wind the Ninja which he groaned from the pain

"You are a jerk brother!" She yelled

"You don't need to call me that anymore Sakura i am not your brother" He groaned

Sakura shook her head and just continued to hug Naruto still happy to see him alive, Ino smiled at how Sakura's theory was correct and Sasuke looked down feeling guilty from causing her such pain

"Just what is going on here?" Tsunade demanded

She looked at Sakura on the ground and whom she was holding got her attention, Tsunade dropped her bag she was holding and saw that Naruto was on the ground, she started to gain a tear

"You're alive" She commented

"I am sorry Hokage but i couldn't stay here i..." He tried to explain

Tsunade began hugging him too soon Naruto was struggling to breath as the one whom he called family were reunited, the town cheered to Uzumaki's return and Sasuke walked forward to Naruto

"Look Uzumaki i would like to apologize" He explained

"No need Sasuke because if it wasn't because of you i wouldn't be me today i would say thank you" He gave a goofy grin

Sasuke smiled and shook hands with Naruto, he missed so much since he left his favorite ramen stand went gold and business was fast for them he went to visit the stand and saw Teuchi and Ayame there as they welcomed Naruto back with open arms, Naruto saw the entire town was happy for his return and wondered did he even need to leave in the first place if the town treats him exactly like he was when he was a small child.

Naruto and Sakura bring back their bond by helping each other out whenever they could around the town and the relationship between them still remained exactly like they were when they were little children building snowmen and sand castles the peaceful life seemed to be such a nice one before the current day brought another war...The Shinobi War.

Sasuke Uchiha believed he caused this war as both his brother Itachi and Pein were responsible for this devastating event and he was thinking about leaving, Sakura saw this and stopped Sasuke for running away from trouble that he will cause to others and he should fight instead of running, after they share a hug they leave the small cabin and they help the Shinobi fight off Pein and his brother.

(Present Day)

The war raged for over 4 years now and the young adults Naruto Sakura and Sasuke stand watching the war rage the Shinobi's were losing and the war just wasn't progressing because of Itachi and Pein's interference with the whole war and this angered the three of them, Naruto jumped down ready to fight Pein who was torturing Shinobi in a crevasse he made when he was fighting them, Sasuke went the other way to fight his brother while Sakura was caught in the middle to either help Sasuke defeat Itachi or help her foster brother to fight off Pein.

"Go with Naruto, Sakura he needs your help" He demanded

"But..." She tried to reason

"This is a personal matter you don't want to lose him again do you?" He asked

Sakura shook her head and Sasuke smiled pecking her cheek which made her blush while he went the other way running off to fight his traitor of a brother, Sakura jumped down the way Naruto went and caught up with Naruto

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked whispering

"He's dealing with his brother i was gonna go with him but he wanted me to help my brother" She smiled explained

"He's a good man" He replied

Sasuke ran through the forest and encountered Itachi standing there with his friend Shikamaru lying on the floor weak and bleeding profusely, Sasuke punched Itachi out the way and Temari who was searching for him managed to grab him and dragged him away softly to avoid causing anymore damage to Shikamaru.

"Brother its good to see you" Itachi commented

"You've killed enough Itachi why start this war" He growled

"Because we were called upon the great Orichimaru to resurrect him through the blood of the innocent" He explained

"How can you listen to that devil he will just kill you either way" Sasuke finished

Itachi lunged at his brother using his fire enhanced shurikenjustu but his self righteous overconfident nature would be his undoing and Sasuke knew this from his brothers personality he killed people because he wanted to reach Naruto and he wanted to reach Naruto to kill the demon that killed a number of his clan member ho were involved in the war 18 years ago.

Sasuke closed his eyes in despair and opened them revealing his Sharingan which he used to see where he could strike, Sasuke didn't holding back as his hands glowed with chakra and plummeted his hand through his brothers chest which he coughed up a large amount of blood from his mouth and Sasuke placed him down on the ground with a sad look to his face.

"Brother...gasp...don't regret...doing...this" Itachi gasped

He gave a final breath as his life disappeared, Sasuke closed his eyes and looked to the sky as he thought of his mother and his father whom died because of Itachi and felt like his mission was complete but what about Pein, Sasuke rushed to assist Naruto.

(In the crevasse)

Pein was thrashing Naruto not using his jutsu since he wanted him to suffer, he threw an unconscious Sakura out of the crevasse and covered the crevasse in a barrier so that people could watch Naruto die, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Gaara help Sakura back up and they tried to break the barrier that was stopping them from getting through the barrier.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid that won't happen now sit back and watch your beloved friend die" Pein sadistically replied

Hinata started to cry and Sakura who woke up was smashing the barrier with her bare hand, Gaara watched in horror as his fellow brother was getting hurt by that monster, Shikamaru tried using his chakra to create a hole but to no avail this was the work of Orichimaru right here

He wants Naruto to suffer greatly

*No one will kill this mortal except for me time to cause some chaos he he he*

* * *

Well that concludes it sorry for the quick ending but i didn't want to end up going to into dialogue heavy fight scenes thats for a better time also my chapters from my old story that i liked will return but i will change their summaries but tat is all anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen and more will come soon see y'all later.

* * *

Chapter 4-Permanent Damage


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N 8/11/15 Update) This is the chapter that i started with ages ago but thats when people asked about what happened with the previous chapters so i changed it and it became the Prelude Arc but i will explain things further in the future about the parents of our story like the Anime did with Shippuden so anyways without further ado lets begin

Chapter 4 - Permanent Damage

Naruto was almost beaten to the point of death by Pein (Nagato) he tried to stand up but was constantly kicked by the crazy lunatic and since a barrier covered the area his friends watched as he was coughing up blood and forced to deal with this torture, Pein backed off to see if Naruto could stand up on his two feet which he eventually did and looked at Pein with an evil grin to his face

"Whats so funny Blondie?" Pein mocked

"I spared enough time to unleash the Kyuubi" Naruto replied

Pein looked at him with shock as Naruto turned fire-red like the Kyuubi and charged at Pein with all his might pinning him down to the floor, Pein smiled looking at him

"What now Uzumaki what you going to try now" He mocked

Naruto breathed in and out like he was about to cry

"I cannot let you live so i am willing to give up my life for this purpose" He explained

Naruto grabbed Pein's and began filling his head with chakra causing Pein to cry out in pain as Naruto's friends watched in surprise, but that stopped when he detonated which destroyed the barrier and the chasm was filled with smoke and debris, Gaara saw this and ran down to find Naruto panicking in the process.

"Naruto?" Sakura said quietly

"Naruto! Brother where are you?" Gaara shouted

Sasuke who appeared put his hand on Gaara's shoulder which made him give up his search and began to tear up, Sasuke despite showing no emotion felt distraught that the one he called his rival was gone, Sakura was in denial and started digging the debris.

"He's alive" He said

Sasuke smiled and medical support to help Naruto get to somewhere safe and away from the field of battle.

(Medical Camp)

Tsunade the 6th Hokage was at the camp to assist any injured soldiers which she was stopped by a medic and pointed at Sakura walking next to Naruto's unconscious body, Tsunade's heart shrunk as she ran to them and looked at the damage he sustained.

"Will he be okay?" She pleaded

"He will live but he will be scarred" Sasuke spoke out

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded

She walked away into the forest leaving Sasuke and Tsunade confused, inside a tent where Naruto is being healed by medics, Tsunade held his other hand and then saw someone grab a metallic arm which worried her.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"He needs a new limb it may hurt his nerves but if he needs to live he needs to replace it" The medic explained

"I understand thank you" She replied

Tsunade walked out the tent and suddenly heard Naruto scream but knew it was because his nerves were causing that reaction to happen it was unbearable to hear him in such pain that it made Hinata and all of his friends who heard the scream cringe it was a horrible sound to hear.

(Later that Night)

Naruto started to budge after what happened and realized he was alive and looked at his friends all gathered around including the Hokage, he smiled at them and tried to sit up but felt something was wrong.

"My left arm it feels...cold" He exclaimed

His friends looked at each other with worried looks, Naruto looked at his right arm seeing that it was completely fine but then looked at the other and saw it looked like a gauntlet his eyes trailed down the arm and saw that it led down to the small left of his torso.

"I regret to inform you Naruto Uzumaki that during your attack the move you used required a price and this is what it was" The medic explained

"Naruto..." Sakura said

Naruto started hyperventilating seeing this limb and tried to get up but was stopped by his friends who were trying to calm him down but losing a body part is a big burden to carry one Naruto wasn't ready to accept, Sakura stopped him by hugging him which calmed him down, he looked at her starting to tear up, he calmed down and looked at his friends.

"I am so sorry brother" Gaara said

"We will help you out anyway" Temari stepped in

"Naruto what do you plead" Kakashi asked

Naruto breathed in and sighed

"I want to go home" He asked quietly

His friends smiled as they helped Naruto up which he could walk fine but the arm will need some getting used too

"Naruto" Sasuke appeared out of nowhere

"Sasuke" Naruto was confused

"I am sorry about what happened i just want to say no matter how we acted i hope we can be..." He trailed off

"Be what?" Naruto asked

"Be...friends" He finished

Naruto looked at his rival actually wanting a friendship with him, Naruto shown his trademark grin and gave a thumbs up to the Uchiha Ninja, Sasuke smiled and disappeared while his friends prepared to return to their home in Konohagakure.

Naruto grasped his gauntlet like metallic hand and sighed

"This is what i deserve trying to overpower someone...this is my curse" he said to himself

*Hey Kit that was your fault not mine*

Naruto knew that the nine tailed fox was right and nodded in agreement, Kakashi tapped his shoulder to inform they were taking off and Naruto followed, Ino Yamanaka along with some other girls admired his new arm knowing it would pack a punch in battle, Naruto laughed nervously but walked away with a stern look to his face.

This wasn't a laughing matter.

* * *

Well its time to keep changing the summaries on the stories and plan other chapters in between i am updating all old chapters today so if any you like before i am sorry i just didn't like them personally anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come very soon after the updates see y'all later

* * *

Chapter 5-Bearing with Burdens


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) One of my old chapters brought back so anyways hope you new readers out there enjoy this chapter those who already read it can skip it i don't mind i hate re-reading old fanfic stories too

Chapter 5-Bearing with Burdens

Naruto and his friends return to Konohagakure and they all walk towards the Hokage household, Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going still looking at the hand which was pure metal hidden by a bandage, he bumps into some people and they give him evil stares which got Naruto nervous.

"What you looking at?" a man said

"I'm sorry i was distracted" he apologized

"Well lets fix that" the gang cracked their knuckles

They charged at the ninja but unexpectedly hit the man with his metallic hand far away with the bandages coming off, Naruto realized this and ran away before anything else happened while the gang looks at him running away.

"Hey do you think that kid may have actually done it" a crook asked

"Yeah we need to bring this information back to the boss" the other replied

They all ran away to avoid any more unnecessary attention that could give away their position, Naruto ran back to his home tearing up but not stopping the pace.

"I am such a idiot!" He shouted to himself

Tsunade opened the household and looked to see that Naruto wasn't there and she began to panic, she looked around them and saw the footprints leading the other way and she requested Sakura to go and find out what happened to him and why he decided to walk off, she nodded and ran following the footprints using her senses to detect which footprints were his by his chakra, she followed the path to Naruto's home and saw the house was dim with only a small light and she ran towards the house and saw the house was unlocked.

"Naruto?" She asked

She looked around downstairs seeing no one was down there and then she walked up the stair and saw the Uzumaki ninja sitting by a large window with the moonlight shining in on his metal hand which he kept fidgeting with it.

"Naruto are you okay?" She asked

Naruto turned to her and just shown his arm expressing his feelings

"It must be hard i heard about losing a part of you is serious but not seeing a friend in such pain" She explained

"Welcome to my world" He said emotionless

Sakura sat next to Naruto giving him a friendly hug with a sad smile, Naruto's eyes were open wide from the hug knowing that Sakura was being a bit too friendly.

"Naruto i..." She started

"Stop Sakura thats enough" He replied

He stood up walking to his bedroom and she followed him

"I am better off on my own" he sternly finished

He slammed his door he knew what Sakura was going to say like what she said when Sasuke disappeared and she knew Naruto wasn't the same and she almost took advantage of that.

*I am sorry Naruto* She thought

She walked out the house and shut the door behind him sighing before walking away, Naruto found out he could take his arm off automatically and placed it by his bed and drifted off to sleep.

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up he almost forgot about his arm which he almost slipped over it which he grunted aggressively picking the arm up and putting it back in place while he got something to eat and it did feel like his arm it had his strength and weaknesses in it the only glaring problem is that its metal and it shows, he got changed into his usual attire but he wanted to cover his arm so he got a long sleeved jacket which covered the arm and he put a thick glove on to cover the hand and walked out the house.

*Hey kit how about training the arm you might need it*

The Kyuubi was right, Naruto fights for good and he cannot fight without training

"Well i guess training it is then" He said to himself

Naruto walked towards Konohagakure's courtyard which he looked around at the people who were looking at him which he started to grasp his hand aggressively giving them a stare back before he jolted from the screech of the prosthetic limb which alerted everyone in the courtyard but Naruto just ignored it and walked to meet up with the Hokage.

"Naruto i was worried are you okay?" Tsunade asked

"Yes i am i was distracted by this thing thats all" He replied

*Poor boy* she thought "Well can you control the thing?" She asked

"Yes i can i want to train now granny" He replied

*He still calls me that* she smiled

Naruto went into a training room and took off the glove and jacket and looked at his arm and remembered yesterday when he sent that man flying with his arm, Naruto wasn't great with building things but he knew enough that some bolts were almost unscrewed which he fixed and his arm felt better and he looks at a huge punching bag, Shizune and Shikamaru watch Naruto preparing the punch they watched with anticipation.

*Focus Uzumaki* Naruto thought

Naruto yelled and punched the bag clean off the chain which got both Shizune and Shikamaru excited, Naruto looked at what the arm could do it was connected to his nerves and that means his chakra took it over as well, Naruto smiled and looked at the balcony where the two of the ninjas were giggling loudly

"Naruto Uzumaki" a voice called out

"Sensei Kakashi" He bowed

"Easy Uzumaki, i need to ask you something" he replied

Naruto stood up and looked at the one who trained him Sakura and Sasuke

"Of course what is it Sensei" He asked

"I have reason to believe the commotion yesterday was planned, my reason is that no gangs stay near the Hokage at all i believe this has something to do with Konan or Tayuya" He explained

Naruto went pale as his ignorant oblivious manner saw right through this problem

(Somewhere Unknown)

Two hooded figures stood in the woods and looked at the oncoming gang who obviously ran for their lives taking no breaks, one of the figures saw one heavily bruised in his nose

"You what happened to you" The figure pointed

"I was punched by that Uzumaki kid he had bandages but i felt like his hand was metal" he explained

"Yes exactly what we wanted to hear thank you, here's you money now leave!" the figure shouted

"Thank you miss" They all said in unison

They ran off before they changed their minds, the figures pulled down their hoods to show exactly what Kakashi feared in the first place, Tayuya and Konan stood there looking at each other with devilish smiles

(Konohagakure)

Naruto grabbed some clothing together along with food since he may not have ramen in this journey he might as well eat other sources of food, Kakashi was waiting for him outside with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino and Sakura, Naruto looked at Sakura with a stare before looking at Kakashi

"You ready Uzumaki?" He asked

"Yes lets go" He replied

The team walked off to find Konan and Tayuya before they attempt anything to their loved ones, they got on a carriage and Kakashi sat in the front while the horse started to walk off, Naruto despite getting used to the new arm was still fidgeting with it he was like Hinata with her fingers but this was different, Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other with concern, Naruto had that face on him when he woke up that fateful day

"Naruto will you be okay?" Ino and Shikamaru asked

"Uh...probably" He replied

* * *

Well Naruto is starting to get used to the limb by the way the whole thing about his arm will only last for a bit and its based from scars of war that people tell their stories about their battles give me the inspiration to the stories and to those who maybe war survivors reading this (most unlikely) thank you for trying to make our world better so anyways more will come soon and I'll see y'all later

* * *

Chapter 6-Life Lesson


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) Well these changes are not much but since making the Prelude Arc i have something to fall back on and for those who don't understand just wait for later chapters and be patient please i am not a freelance writer i am just a college student doing what i do in Fanfiction so with that aside without further ado lets begin

Chapter 6-Life Lesson

Naruto walked across the grass in the courtyard thinking about what happened before with the gang and realizing that what happened a couple of days ago could happen again if this is Orichimaru's work then he would do anything to kill Naruto or use him for a worse purpose and it wouldn't be the first time this had happened first Itachi and Pein now there seems to be a new host for the devil himself.

He looked at his arm and thought about the previous days that went by since he had committed what is considered a sin of Jutsu and thought back to what was around him when he unleashed the fury of the Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

Naruto was unleashing the power of the Kyuubi and when he was about to attack Pein with the attack a silhouette was in the background which had made Pein smile for some unknown reason who was that person who stood there to watch Pein's death was it an ally or an enemy

(Present)

This thought keeps Naruto thinking about this day and brings up the whole losing limb thought as well, Gaara, Naruto's metaphorical brother appeared behind Naruto and patted his shoulder and sat down next to Naruto

"Hey brother you doing okay?" He asked

"Yeah fine just thinking about that day when i fought Pein" Naruto replied

"Oh yeah you killed him" He replied looking at Naruto's broody face

"I have a feeling Itachi and Pein were not alone on this" Naruto growled

"What do you mean brother?" Gaara asked interested

"What i mean is when i just about killed Pein someone was watching us and it wasn't you guys" He explained

Gaara thought a moment and did remember a silhouette hiding behind a rock" Gaara replied

Naruto and Gaara nodded to each other and ran off to inform the Hokage of what they managed to discover those few days ago, they arrived at the courtyard where Gaara's sister Temari was talking with Sakura and when she noticed Naruto she instantly felt nervous about what happened yesterday with her and Naruto.

"Hey Sister do you know where the Hokage is?" Gaara asked quickly

"Yeah she's in her office working why?" Temari replied

Naruto sped off quickly in super speed and Gaara followed leaving the girls confused to their nervous nature but left it as they believed it was usual boy stuff, boy were they dead wrong.

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade and Shizune were working on paperwork for the town as there have been reports of a rising number of disappearances and killings in the area all of whom have had their chakra stripped from their soul.

Naruto burst in the room scaring the two and before Tsunade could tell him off, Naruto grabbed her shoulders giving each other a worried look, Naruto and Gaara explained what they theorized and this made the two women really anxious about the return of Orichimaru and if more than Itachi and Pein were involved then they have instead just raised the unwanted white flag to him.

(The Next Day)

Hinata Hyuga the daughter of the Hyuga clan who recently came of Konohagakure to inspect the training made by the Hokage and for her father to continue finding her the one to be her future husband which bothered way to much but didn't try to talk against her father due to her shy nature.

She got up from her bed and did normal things around the house and sighed bored about what she was doing and decided to go out for some fresh air that wasn't her courtyard and decided to take in the Konoha air and maybe meet some friends since she hasn't been here for too long, but thats to be expected at the very moment.

A huge explosion erupts from a building causing everyone to panic, Hinata was thrown to the ground from the crowd running away and she could only protect herself from being trampled to death, soon after that happened a huge piece of building was falling down onto her and all Hinata could do was to scream for help.

Naruto jumped in and nabs Hinata from her doom and they fall to the floor with Naruto protecting her from any rubble that may fall on them, Sakura and Gaara who were with Naruto at the time were investigating the rubble, Naruto picked up Hinata and dusted her off from any dirt and wiped her face from the mud that was on it

"Ugh what happened?" Hinata asked regaining consciousness

"I managed to stop you from dying on your first day" Naruto replied giving a relieved smile

"Oh thank you sir" She blushed

"No problem" He grinned

"My...um...my name is Hinata...Hinata Hyuga" She stammered

"Pleased to meet you Hinata i am Naruto Uzumaki" He replied happily

She looked at him with awe as she always wanted to meet the son of Namikaze someday who would think that it would be today when she decided to go outside to experience Konohagakure for herself.

(Later on in the Hyuga Household)

Naruto, Garra and Sakura were invited after sorting out the incident what happened before in town they walk into the courtyard which looked stunning to their eyes as the flowers smelt great and the grass made the whole area easy to breath in, Naruto looked around for Hinata as she seemed late, Hanabi her sister waved and guided them to the kitchen where food was made.

"I would like to say thank you for saving my sister" Hanabi smiled

"Its no problem its what we always do" He replied confidently

"Brother i think she may not want to hear about what we do" Gaara butted in

"No its okay its intriguing i never have any fun when sister isn't here" She complained

"Oh yeah whys thats Hanabi?" Sakura asked

"Well father is overbearing since our mother left us when i was a baby he has been caring about us and a bit too much to deal with honestly now that i am older he's thinking about continuing the line of the Hyuga" She explained

Naruto coughed having choked on a bread roll and looked up at Hanabi with a really upset look

"You are not serious?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Brother...i mean Naruto calm down" Sakura held him back

"I am with Naruto thats appalling you are a young teenage girl Hanabi how are you okay with this?" Gaara exclaimed

Hanabi looked down with a sad look

"I am not okay with it" She replied

"Its forced isn't it?" Naruto asked

She nodded but changed her mood when Hinata entered the room, Naruto couldn't take this anymore from what he was told made him fidget and cringe the entire time they were talking though it was easy to hide it since they laughed excluding Naruto for obvious reasons

After their night Sakura and Gaara waved goodbye while Naruto just focused on walking leaving Hinata worried about him, did she say something that may have offended him or did her sister say something

(Woods near Konohagakure)

Naruto stood at his favorite spot to try and cleanse his mind but so far it didn't work, his temper was rising and he eventually punched a rock next to him and sat down

"Naruto are you okay?" a voice spoke

"H...Hinata" He stammered

The Hyuga girl sat next to him and looked at the view with a smile to her face

"Its beautiful" She said

"Yeah i suppose" Naruto replied weakly

"Hanabi told me why you were like this and i understand why you are mad, its because the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan never went to such extreme lengths did they?" She explained

Naruto just nodded and Hinata just gave him a hug with a blush from the both of them

"Hey your arm is cold can i have a look?" She asked

"...Sure" He replied

Naruto didn't care anymore about his arm and the idealism of a life lesson about the taboo had already sunk into his brain, now he has to deal with another lesson that has been his belief...forcing marriage is wrong and his actions won't matter but like an Uzumaki he is determined to stop this once and for all

* * *

Thank you all for reading now i know this chapter just introduced Hinata into the picture as a more developed character but screw it this is my story i do what i want.

I am sticking with NaruHina because i want to okay

Also i would like to apologize for this being late since i have college its really hard getting these through anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon.

* * *

Chapter 7-Bonding


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) So the last chapter left off with Naruto and Hinata having a talk with each other so lets continue that with this chapter so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 7-Bonding

(Dawn)

Naruto apparently dosed off after his talk with Hinata, he sat up yawning and breathed out as a leaf flew off his face, he then felt a hand on his stomach and looked at the hand that belonged to the one who he talked to the whole night, he blushed a bit that she stayed here instead of leaving him, he put his jacket on her for warmth and carried her down to the lake.

Naruto washed his face in the clean lake to wake up properly and sat by the lake looking at the peaceful lake only problem is this cannot stop the whole world tearing itself apart from a war that should no longer exist, later on after that Hinata groaned waking up noticing she was wearing Naruto's jacket and she saw the ninja using his metallic limb to practice his attacks.

Naruto looks behind him seeing Hinata waking up smiling

"Morning sleepyhead" He commented

"Oh dear...i should go back home" She stammered

"Why you could've done that when i dosed off" He smiled

Hinata blushed at his commented and fidgeted with her fingers, he made a point she was awake when he was asleep and she just stayed there with her hero.

"Um...Naruto" She said awkwardly

"Yes Hinata whats up?" He replied asking

"My father won't be back for a couple days and i am so lonely you make me feel happy" She admitted

Naruto's eyes opened making him smile, all bad thoughts were gone from his mind and all he felt was peace

*Hey Kit what about Orichimaru?*

*Be quiet fox* Naruto thought demanding

The Kyuubi groaned and just stayed where he has been for 18 years

"So uh Hinata want to go into town?" He asked

Hinata smiled blushing pure red from his request

"I would like that" She replied

Naruto picks her up and they walk back to Konohagakure with peaceful looks on their faces, Naruto felt something that he lost when he left Konoha those years ago...love.

(Konohagakure)

Sakura and Gaara were exhausted searching for Hinata on the request of her sister Hanabi, Gaara collapsed to the floor from exhaustion

"Get...up!" Sakura shouted

"..." Gaara was snoring

"Pathetic little..." Sakura trailed off

She fell to the floor from exhaustion sleeping soon they attracted the attention of Shizune who was in town, she picked up the two by their necks which didn't wake them up, she rolled her eyes and carried them to their respected homes.

On the other hand Naruto and Hinata were having a great time together as they went to have something to eat Ramen at Naruto's favorite stand and went around browsing the local market they were together the entire day without a care in the world

(Hokage's Office-Konohagakure)

Tsunade was busy working on papers and sorting out this problem about Orichimaru, Shizune walked into the office and sighed a breath of relief and sat down in the desk beside Tsunade

"Whats up with Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"She didn't get her rest yesterday apparently she was searching for the Hyuga girl Hinata" She explained

"She's missing this is not good at all" Tsunade replied

"Should we inform Hiashi about this?" She asked

"No Hiashi is too far away to reach here on time i will get Naruto" Tsunade replied

Tsunade stood up and walked out the office and walked into town, she saw a boy with spiked blond hair in a clothing shop and walked into the shop surprising the shopkeeper

"Hey granny whats up" Naruto asked

"Its a task i want you to do" She replied

"Okay then ask away" He replied

"Sakura and Gaara were searching for Hinata yesterday i want you to find her...what are you doing in here anyway" Tsunade caught on

"Naruto how do i look?" Hinata asked

She walked out the curtain in a dress which shone with the sun glistening down with the diamonds on the dress, Tsunade looked at Hinata then grinned evilly at Naruto

"So this is a date hm?" She asked grinning

Naruto and Hinata both blushed heavily and turn to Tsunade

"No no not at all!" they exclaimed in unison

"Ha ha its fine i won't tell" She joked

Tsunade walked out the shop laughing at what she witnessed but felt happy that the one whom she raised finally felt comfort after his incident, she walked back to the office where Shizune was feeling tired herself

"Go home Shizune we found her now" She said

"Oh that was quick yawn where was she?" Shizune asked

"She was with Naruto the entire time ha ha" She replied

"That's...nice" Shizune replied

She stood up and left the office to go back home since she had been working too much following Naruto and Gaara's theory and just decided to take a day off from the stress, Tsunade agreed to this and Shizune went home.

(Hyuga Household)

It was late at night when Naruto and Hinata returned back to their home, Hanabi ran out hugging Hinata worried sick about her but was requested to stay inside for a bit while she spoke to Naruto which she humbly complied

"So how did you enjoy your day?" He asked

"It was wonderful thank you" She replied gleefully

"Maybe we can do this again sometime" He asked nervously

"Yes i would like that" She replied nervously

They look at each other with nervous smiles, Naruto moved his head forward to kiss her and Hinata didn't hold back, their lips touched which they both blushed ruby red after their moment but smiled at each other with happiness

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" She said

"Yeah...goodnight" He replied

She closed her door and Naruto smiled at the day he just had he knew now that his life can still be perfect no matter what happens to him

*Gag that was vile Kit you know i hate that emotion*

"Oh shut it" He replied

He walked away as the moon shined down on the young ninja and the Hyuga heir like fate intertwined, but not all is set in stone and peace may not be to the world but it is to the eyes of the two of the luckiest people in Konoha

"So how was your night sis" Hanabi asked

"Wonderful" She said in a daydreaming tone

(Somewhere Unknown)

Orichimaru was in a large vessel containing him as he felt the protective glass that formed around him

"I grow impatient every day where is my host!" he demanded

"I'm afraid that we could only find one source but he's not here anymore" Tayuya explained

"Pein...its that heartless swine isn't it" He replied

Tayuya nodded and Orichimaru laughed

"Then its time to revive that bastard" He laughed

Tayuya knew of the ritual he was talking about and agreed to go along with it

(No One is safe from Orichimaru)

* * *

Well this was a calmer chapter to do yes its filler but building up a relationship takes time and this is definitely how i do my stories with dialogue heavy character development that i was inspired to do

Anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon see y'all later

* * *

Chapter 8-Fate


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) Letting you all know i am making chapters how i progress the Devastation Arc is named so cause Orichimaru is involved its like Kingdom Hearts with Xehanort Saga if you know what i mean with more character to deal with before the final confrontation so without further ado lets begin this chapter shall we?

Chapter 8-Fate

Naruto woke up from his sleep that night and just kept on thinking about last night and this was the same with Hinata which they conveniently woke up at the same time with smiles to their thoughts

But this moment was ruined when a fire burst out from the middle of the town which got Naruto's attention quickly which he attached his limb onto his arm and got his clothing on leaving his jacket behind as he was to desperate to reach to the area where the fire burned

Naruto ran quickly to the middle of the town where he witnessed something terrifying in his eyes, numerous Shinobi were dead on the ground having been set on fire where someone stood there with an evil grin to her face, Naruto got in a fighting pose ready to fight the woman who revealed herself to be Konan who was helping the restoration of Orichimaru.

"So Uzumaki you got my message" She commented

"You are the worst kind of person Konan killing Shinobi to get my attention" He exclaimed

"Says the one who committed the greatest taboo with the Kyuubi" She replied

*Yeah screw you too lady*

"I may have done something terrible but i accepted it" he replied

"Pity this generation still has so much to learn" She commented

She charged at Naruto grabbing him by the throat choking him violently that was until Ino Yamanaka jumped in and whacked Konan in the face sending her flying into some rocks, Ino grabbed Naruto and quickly healed him and helped his up to his feet

"Do not use your jutsu or chakra she is trying to drain the power to restore her master" She explained quickly

"Right got it time to put this arm to its use then" Naruto replied

Naruto and Ino charged at the woman with all their might with Ino punching the woman and giving a huge kick to the face, Naruto saw this opening and jumped in and used his metallic arm to send her flying through the air and she plummets to the ground standing up with a massive swelling where Naruto punched her

"You win" She said hoarsely

She ran away before the fight could continue this attracted the attention of Kakashi whom was training Ino before she took off to assist Naruto

"That was Konan what was she doing here?" He asked

"Its obviously because of what i did to get...this" Naruto explained showing his arm

"Look Naruto its early you should stay at home for a bit we will sort this out" Ino requested

"Alright i was going to sleep more anyway" He replied stretching

He walked back to his home with the thought of being hunted down making him cringe when he took a rest for the morning to actually start excluding the horror he saw before

(Later that Day at the Hyuga Household)

Hinata was in her favorite part of the garden where the lavender made beautiful colors with themselves standing out from the colors of white and red that was usually around the garden, she sighed as she thought of Naruto she felt more confident about herself because of him and the first friend she had that wasn't her sister.

Her door was knocked by someone and Hinata peeked through to see if it was Naruto, it was actually her cousin Neji who didn't have a wonderful relationship with Hinata but enough that they were family.

"Hanabi have you seen Hinata I've found the man for her" He asked

"She's in the garden cousin" She smiled

*Thanks a lot!* Hinata mentally scolded her sister

Hinata tried to find an escape but it was too late as her cousin called her name, she slowly turned around where he stood

"Hey cousin i found you a man his name is Sasuke Uchiha lucky you right" He said oddly calm

He shown the man whom is Sasuke Uchiha who looked like he was just picked out because of his appearance, thats because he was with the inclusion of his family heritage, he walked towards Hinata and put his head to his ear

"I know about you and Naruto i saw you two the other day, play along and i will get you out of here" He whispered

She nodded pretending to look gleeful to fool her oblivious cousin, they walked out holding hands with them leaving the house very quickly like they were running away like they were together leaving a smile to Neji, too bad he did this for absolutely nothing, they run outside and quickly shut the door and walk away a bit more holding hands then they let go as soon as the house disappeared.

"Phew that was close" She commented

"I think you should stay with Naruto for a while i think you will enjoy the company" Sasuke commented

She blushed at the thought of living with Naruto

"Thank you very much Sasuke" She smiled

She pecked his cheek and just before they began to walk did they not realize that Naruto was standing there which startled the both of them, his face was frozen from what he witnessed he felt used and mistreated for something he did not realize was a way to free her from her families belief's, he dropped the lavender pot he had bought for her which shone a sparkling orange colour a rare occurrence of that happening, Sasuke jumped in

"Naruto calm down this isn't what you think" He quickly said

Naruto made his metallic hand screech from the anger he could feel

*Yes my young kit release your rage onto this Uchiha brat and that troublesome girl*

Hinata was frozen in her place too, she wanted to explain but her shy nature returned to her.

"I was used I'm a fool" Naruto replied

Sasuke held his arms tightly

"No Naruto you are overthinking it she never used you she was thanking me for releasing her from her house..."

Naruto winded Sasuke with his normal arm to avoid breaking his ribs with the other and looked at Hinata

"I shouldn't have trusted a Hyuga" He quietly finished

Naruto ran away with Hinata trying to plead with Naruto but he didn't listen and just continued running until she ran out of breath

"...Naruto i love you" She said with tears in her eyes

* * *

Okay confession time this technically happened to me but instead of a misunderstanding this was legit cheating and it may have been a long time ago but it did scar me quite a bit but enough of that this will be resolved the next chapter so don't worry guys anyways more will come soon

P.S This won't last hehe

* * *

Chapter 9-Sealed Heart


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) This chapter will resolve the last chapter like i said this wouldn't last did i not, sorry about that ladies and gentlemen so without further ado lets begins

Chapter 9-Sealed Hearts

Naruto was in his home holding his head like he had a permanent headache more like it should be heartache but this misunderstanding brought back memories when he was a child.

You see young Naruto was walking around the courtyard where Tsunade was looking over him he felt left out from the other kids besides his foster sister Sakura and her best friend Ino but that was all that was before a girl called Shion came into the picture, they fell madly in love with each other they were almost inseparable that was until those couple months where she simply refused to talk to Naruto and like that she left Konohagakure never to return again, that day he felt used he felt betrayed that she was there for her to use him as her personal toy and just like that Naruto was just a independent boy turning older not caring for relationships.

He crushed the side of his bed from the angry thought and took a breath in and out before hearing someone enter the house, he knew only Sakura and Tsunade knew how to get in his house so he assumed it was them and walked down to greet her or them.

"Hi Sakura or Granny I'm sorry but..." He trailed off

His eyes opened wide when he saw Hinata standing there with a sad look to her face, she looked so innocent her conscience however was flooded with emotions that tugged at her still heart.

"Hinata!" He exclaimed

"Naruto-kun i swear i didn't do anything just let me explain" She pleaded

He breathed out and sat down on the stairs and looked at her sternly.

"Fine...go on" He sternly replied

"My cousin Neji is in Konohagakure now and he had been helping father to get a husband for me or Hanabi depending on our age, because of this we had to frequently move from place to place since no one would marry us or they considered us freaks, i grow sick of them trying to force us into a marriage that i don't want yet, i am 18 and i have never had a proper boyfriend before" She explained.

Naruto looked down realizing his mistake as he started to cry alerting Hinata to his distressed state.

"I am such a fool" He sobbed

"Naruto.." She quietly replied

She walked towards him putting his head up to see his sad face which she began to talk again.

"Naruto you are the first man i have met that i love with all my heart and I'm not saying that to make you feel better...Naruto-kun...i love you" She confessed with a tear streaming down her eye

He looked at her and knew she was serious, the Hyuga heir was serious about her statement and he blushed at it then it was his turn

"Hinata...i love you too" He confessed

It was settled they both came from hiding their feelings to flat out confessing them to each other, that was enough that they shared their proper true kiss the kiss of love

*Ah you little weak runt*

Naruto ignored the voice as he continued to kiss his loved one

"Naruto...is it okay if...um...i can stay here" She stammered blushing

"Of course Hinata" He replied sweetly

The moonlight shined down on them once again as the lights dimmed from the house and well I'll let your imagination decide what happened next after this one heh (Rated T after all)

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up the next morning this time with a smile to his face when he saw the sleeping girl next to him, he stroked her hair as she fidgeted in her sleep, he stood up and got changed into his usual attire of a white shirt black jeans and his good old orange jacket.

He was making adjustments to his arm to keep it more stable should he have any problem with Orichimaru's followers or even the occasional crook or two, Hinata walked down the stairs with a sleepy look to her face as she walked towards Naruto.

"Good morning you" Hinata playfully spoke

"Good morning, i am just doing something then we will go out to eat okay" He explained

"Okay...Ramen sounds good right now" She commented

Naruto perked up as he didn't know she liked Ramen too, then he turned his attention to fixing his arm

(Somewhere Unknown)

Konan returned to Orichimaru which she appeared extremely injured and messy from her journey, Orichimaru inspected her and then broke the very deadly silence

"So you failed that child of Namikaze got you didn't he!" He shouted

Konan sheepishly nodded from being scolded by him

"I want that kid killed his father ruined my life trapping me in this retched cave as my vessel and you failed me, pity i was going to spare you" He commented sadistically

He held Konan's head and destroyed her life chakra leaving her there dead like an empty husk, he turned to Tayuya who looked in horror from the gruesome scene she set her eyes upon

"What! You want that to happen to you too!" He yelled

"No sir I'm sorry" She pleaded

She got back to her business leaving a very annoyed Orichimaru to wait longer to resurrect his host

(Back at Naruto's house)

Naruto cooked up some Ramen for breakfast which they promptly ate up in one go laughing at the end of it all, soon a knocking was heard at the door that disturbed their moment of laughter

"Who could that be?" She asked

"I don't know Sakura and Tsunade walk in while Sasuke and you know where i live..." He explained

The knocking continued which Naruto walked towards the door and coughed slightly before opening the door, a girl stood there with a look to her face but didn't seem familiar to Naruto at the moment

"Hello Naruto" The girl broke the awkwardness

"Um do i know you somehow?" He asked

"You really forgotten...sigh typical" She commented

"How about telling me then it may jog my memory" He replied

She looked at him directly and shone her eyes at him

"The girl who you loved before" She eerily says

Naruto remembered a girl from his past with her same eyes and the voice it sounded to familiar to him, he put two and two together to get his answer which shocked him

"Shion..."

* * *

Well cliffhangers cliffhangers time to hang on for a while since another chapter will be coming soon i will be doing more on literally spare time so more will come soon promise y'all that.

Thank you for reading and I'll talk to y'all later

* * *

Chapter 10-Important Matters


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N) Well time to begin this chapter now we are leading up to the peak of Orichimaru's return to the real world so without further ado lets begin this chapter shall we?

Chapter 10-Important Matters

"Shion" Naruto said speechless

Shion smiled putting her hands on her hips looking at her childhood friend and romantic figure, Naruto was quite speechless that he was thinking about her when he misunderstood Hinata which made him question her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Come to see a friendly face goofball" She joked

She gave a friendly punch to the arm but not with the reaction tat she normally have see she punched the wrong one, she shook her hand violently after playfully punching it

"What on earth have you got on jeez?" She asked in pain

"Look come in and we can explain this" He requested

"Sure" She smiled straining her hand

She walked in and saw Hinata sitting there at the table which they looked each other in the eye, Shion felt slightly jealous from Naruto having moved on from her even though it was her fault they didn't see each other for a long time

"Um this is Hinata" He introduced awkwardly

"Hi there" She said

Shion made a small smile to say hello back but she felt like grabbing the Hyuga heir and throwing her as far as Konoha itself

"Sit down I'll help bandage that hand" he broke the awkwardness

She sat down and Naruto looked at her hand and saw she could still move it just that it caused a small pain in order to move it which she would flinch whenever he would put pressure where the pain was, he bandaged the hand so much that she wouldn't feel anymore pain coming from that hand

"We'll go see Ino to fix that hand" He finally said

"Okay but what was that on your arm?" She asked

"Well um how do i put it" He awkwardly tried to explain

He just came to the conclusion of just showing that arm to Shion which surprised her, he lost a part of his body almost died and this caused a great disturbance in Shion's mind but she breathed in and out and looked at him

"So is it hard dealing with this...arm?" She asked

"Not anymore but it was in the beginning" He finished

She held his metallic hand giving an awfully familiar presence with how she was twirling her finger on the hand

*Kit she still likes you*

*I think you maybe right* He thought back

He moved his metal hand away and he stood up looking at the view from his door and looked at the two girls who were looking at him directly, Naruto noticed the shear awkwardness between them

"So i am ready to go out what about you two?" he asked quickly

"Sure" Hinata said gladly

"Yes lets do so" Shion replied

Naruto and the girls walked out the door, Hinata put her arm around Naruto's arm with Shion holding in her jealousy as they entered the town to do something to pass the time

(Hokage's Office)

Tsunade was having a small sleep having done work for an entire night she woke up suddenly rubbing her face, she had bags under her eyes and breathed out, Shizune entered the room appearing fresh and ready to work

"Hello again Hokage i am...whoa you okay?" Shizune's tone changed drastically

"I'm just tired Shizune being doing work all night and i can't stop thinking about how Naruto is involved with Orichimaru's plans" She explained

"You are talking about the Shinobi that were killed the other night the ones found by Kakashi and Ino right?" She asked

"Yes if that was to just get Naruto's attention i am worried what they attempt to do next" She explained once more

"Look Tsunade no offense but he's not a little child anymore you shouldn't have to worry about him" She tried to reason

"He lost his arm to a fight Shizune thats enough to worry about him!" She retaliated

"Yet he continues to fight Tsunade thats commitment in its finest" Shizune retaliated back

Tsunade breathed out thinking and processing the information that Shizune had just told her

(Back with Naruto later in the afternoon)

Ino was healing Shion's hurting hand while Sakura was there talking with the rest of them

"So how did she hurt it Naruto?" Ino asked

"Um she did her normal hit me in the arm thing to welcome me except she it the wrong one" He awkwardly replied explaining

"Oh right i remember that when we were little" She replied

"Yeah and you liked her then didn't you brother" Sakura joked

"Yes i admit that...but thats a thing in the past" He replied

Shion slightly cringed at Naruto's remark as he pretty much had moved on to another while she had not in fact she wanted to rekindle what she lost so dearly, that broke when Naruto's stomach growled while he laughed

"I'm going to grab something to eat" He spoke out

"Yeah i will come too brother" Sakura replied

They walked out of the door with Hinata following them behind them noticing the awkward presence of Shion made her nervous, Ino bandaged her hand up.

"Don't try anything rough please and let your hand heal properly" Ino explained

"Okay thank you Ino" She replied

(Dinner Hall)

Naruto Sakura and Hinata were walking down the hall where they encountered Sasuke

"Um Sasuke I'm sorry for what i did" Naruto apologized

"Its fine Naruto i know you love her dearly i cannot blame you" Sasuke replied so unusually calm

Naruto smiled and he walked down to grab something to eat hopeful that Ramen was there for him, there were noodles and recipes for Ramen but nothing related to Ramen were there which disappointed him, he started fixing the recipes together until a waitress stopped him

"If you wanted Ramen sir i could have cooked some up" She smiled

Naruto looked at her with a look that had a bad presence, the waitress grinned like she was corrupted, Naruto did a back flip away from her when she tried to attack him, her eyes were glowing yellow like a snake

"What are you doing Flora" A worker asked

"Quiet you mortals!" She roared

This proven it even more the presence that Orichimaru has on the world had chosen another follower to the mix this was not good as Orichimaru is one step closer to achieving his goal

"Hey!"

* * *

Well this chapter is finished in a Thursday would you believe it so anyways we are reaching close to Orichimaru's release from his cage which is bad news for Naruto and the gang

Stay tuned for more chapters coming soon and I'll talk to y'all later

* * *

Chapter 11-Corruption


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N) Time to put the Arc into action with this chapter so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin shall we?

Chapter 11-Corruption

(Dinner Hall)

Naruto got in a defensive pose, the woman didn't use any of Orichimaru's powers which shown she is a normal human just caught in his vicious web, Naruto looked at her with a focused looked as the woman was exposing all weak spots either because she was either trying to fight back or taunting the ninja, it didn't matter anyway.

The woman lunged at Naruto again this time Naruto blocked her with his metal arm holding the force of the cleaver back as he tried to keep the fight from the people in the dinner hall, but not paying attention she pushes Naruto through the window as they plummet onto the ground, Naruto's right arm the organic one had been stabbed from the pole, the woman well she was impaled by a pole.

Naruto was starting to pass out from the blood loss looking at the woman trying to breath but he himself passed out, Sakura picked Naruto from the pole and held Naruto in her arms while the medics picked the woman from the pole, she was alive but was bleeding profusely, Sakura was healing Naruto's injuries while the woman was sent to the medical bay.

(Later that afternoon)

Hinata walked across the town looking for some flowers for Naruto while he was recovering back at his home, she was however stopped by Neji who had an angry look on his face, she began to panic from seeing him

"You are just going to dishonor our family is that it?" He angrily asked

"The tradition is a...its a stupid act of preserving a life that is still young" She protested

"That's the problem you are too young to realize what could benefit from your father's wishes" He explained

"My father's wish is for him to have a grandchild not for us to be happy" She shouted

"That's nonsense Sasuke was the perfect choice" He replied confident

"You chose him because of his looks because of his nature that wasn't like mine" She was almost in tears

"Enough of that Hinata you're coming home if you like it or not" He replied sternly

"I'm sorry what?" A voice said in the background

Hinata gasped happily as Naruto stood there looking at Neji with a death stare as he returned it, she ran towards Naruto hugging him

"I love Naruto-kun cousin I lost myself to him" She replied happily

Neji held his fists in a state of pure rage as he looked up to Naruto

"You dishonored my families passage you should have never interfered with the Hyuga family

Naruto looked Neji dead in the eyes as he began to speak

"Well tough Neji instead of what her father wants what about she wants from life she is like me young and carefree from marriage with your demeanor its no wonder she hates what this family had became" Naruto angrily replied

"What do you know about her" He yelled at him

"I do hate it!" She yelled

Neji was taken aback by her sudden aggression from his cousin, he looked her eyes that were filled with tears but with a determined look

"You don't know me Neji I never knew you and you never knew about me don't tell me about myself that you don't understand!" She cried

Neji looked down, she spoke the truth he never knew what his cousin was like and never attempted to do so, he just walked away after what happened

"I'm sorry Naruto" She sobbed

She placed her body on his chest and he hugged his girlfriend kissing her head and then looked at Neji walking away, he looked down thinking

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked sniffing

"Where is your father stationed?" He asked

"The Naka shrine why?" She replied looking at him

"I think I need to pay a visit and sort that man out straight" He replied

Hinata looked shocked at first but knew what he meant and cuddled him, he was going to try and convince Hiashi to remove this crude demeaning choice of keeping the generation.

(Naka Shrine few days later)

Hiashi was training with some ninjas while Neji who arrived was watching his uncle and thinking about Naruto and Hinata were talking about and began to understand what they were saying

*You don't care about us* Neji coldly scolded his uncle in his mind

"Neji focus!" Hiashi yelled

*All you want is to continue the family filled with brutes...I hate you* He scolded more

Then the people stopped as Hiashi turned around looking at his daughter and a blonde haired ninja walking up to him, he smiled gleefully at seeing his daughter

"Hinata its great to see you have you found a husband yet?" He asked happily

"No not yet and i am not attempting it at all" She replied

"Excuse me what did you just say?" He asked angrily

Naruto walked next to her in her defense

"You heard your daughter right, she is not marrying anyone just yet" He angrily replied

"You are ruining this families heritage you're mother would be ashamed" Hiashi growled

Hinata slapped her father in the face leaving a shocked look on his face

"Mother had the same idea, she hated having to be forced to marry you" She yelled

"Hinata" Naruto sadly said

Hiashi looked at Naruto with an angry look taking his anger out on him

"This is your fault!" He yelled

Naruto jumped out the way from his attack, he knew he was in denial from what Hinata just said

"You'll pay for hurting my daughter!" Hiashi growled

Naruto jumped out the way more before his jacket got caught on a rock which it torn from it

"What on earth?" Hiashi stopped his assault

He looked at Naruto's arm which appeared to be metal, Hiashi heard about someone losing their arm in a fight but he wouldn't think it would be Naruto that had lost his limb during that fight.

"So you are the hero?" Hiashi asked

Naruto nodded looking at his arm which distracted him from the attack Hiashi launched at him, Naruto was having enough of this man's incompetence and started to use his chakra to power up.

*Thank you you finally using me as a use*

Hiashi watched as Naruto's metal limb shot out flames using his arms as a conductor for the flames, you see metal and flame makes double the pain for the Hyuga.

"Enough!"

* * *

Time to bring more action to the further chapters as we are leading up to the climax of the Devastation Arc with this battle between an Uzumaki and a Hyuga so anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter.

More will come soon see y'all later

* * *

Chapter 12-Uzumaki vs Hyuga


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N) This is the fight that will test who is stronger the Uzumaki or the Hyuga so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter

Chapter 12-Uzumaki vs Hyuga

Naruto was angry beyond what he normally was like the incompetence and arrogance of his girlfriends father, he gave the smart idea of using his metal arm to conduct the fire in his chakra the power of the Kyuubi.

"The Kyuubi is in your chakra so you are the chosen" Hiashi explained

"Yes it is i never chose him but i accepted him even if he is slightly annoying" He replied

*Oi i heard that Kit*

Hiashi lunged at Naruto which he blocked, Hiashi knew he wouldn't be able to break through so he used his Byakugan to find an opening which he used to find the opening to the young ninja, he found it and whacked him in the neck which got him to the floor which Hiashi kicked him very far from where he was standing, Naruto stood up with no problem much to the shock of the Shinobi.

"Maybe you forgot huff...i have the Kyuubi huff...so i can heal quickly" He explained in-between breathing

"Damn" Hiashi quietly said

Naruto used his fast speed to lunge at him with all of his might, he was going easy on Hiashi to avoid killing him for Hinata's sake, he shot him through a large number of rocks, Hiashi retaliated by kicking him in the face

*Kit you better make this quick my healing won't last*

"Right..." He replied

Naruto gathered his chakra through his limb and shot fire at the Shinobi which he used his Eight Trigrams palms revolving heaven move to stop the flames and shooting rocks at Naruto which they hit him critically

*Sorry Kit but i cannot heal you now you need to do this yourself*

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes and he used his Rasengan at him which Hiashi dodged a couple but being hit by one caused an explosion sending him flying into the shrine, Hiashi was helped up by some of the priests which he got out of their arms, he used his chakra to combat his and soon enough they were looking at each other with determined stares.

(Konohagakure)

Sakura and Shion noticed the disappearance of Naruto and Hinata and looked around town for them which they saw Shikamaru with Gaara and Temari as they were talking, Sakura tapped his shoulder and he turned around looking at her desperate eyes.

"Have you seen Naruto and Hinata?!" She cried

"We were talking about the same thing Sakura we haven't seen them since a couple days" He explained

Tsunade walked towards them which attracted their attention, Sakura walked up to her with a desperate look on her face which Tsunade knew exactly was up with her face with that look that she had

"Granny have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked

"He went to the Naka Shrine" She replied

They looked at each other with utter confusion which prompted Tsunade to continue

"Naruto and Hinata wants to sort out the problem with the father of the family" She explained

"The forced marriage" Sakura caught on

"Yes but i heard Hiashi is arrogant and will try and keep this rule going" She explained

"Then we should go there and help him out shouldn't we?" Shikamaru replied with a question

Tsunade nodded and a Shinobi who has a teleporting jutsu helps them get a head start to the Naka Shrine.

(10 Miles from Naka Shrine)

Sakura walked ahead and saw an explosion from the shrine which the poles that shown their way in collapsed and Sakura panicked and ran towards the fight

"Wait Sakura!" Gaara shouted

"Its dangerous this is Naruto's fight!" Tsunade replied

Sakura turned to Tsunade who sounded like she didn't care

"How can you say that?" She asked speechless

Tsunade looked at her adopted child and proceeded to explain

"Maybe you don't understand if this fight was going on while we were gone then Naruto is still alive, even so this is his fight he's not the young boy you knew so well" She finished

Sakura knew she was right, Naruto went through so much since he returned home and god knows what when he disappeared when he was younger, Sakura cringed shaking her head running towards the fight with her friends following.

(Naka Shrine...whats left of it)

Naruto and Hiashi were breathing heavily from exhaustion which their fight continued despite this exhaustion they continued, Naruto's arm lost the flame which it dispersed because of his chakra, Hiashi looked at Naruto and knew he was going to faint if they continued

"This is it Naruto we know who has won" Hiashi confidently replied

"You are an over confident arrogant asshole" Naruto insulted

Naruto closed his eyes and managed to gain some of his chakra back using the area around him, the shrine was gone completely destroyed thankfully no causalities were involved however.

Naruto ran at Hiashi with all his might using multiple Rasengan which hit Hiashi in the face, Naruto tried punching Hiashi in the face but he grabbed the metal limb and inspected it

"Its poor quality needs improving" Hiashi said

He crushed the arm and knocked Naruto back which Hinata looked in horror, Sakura and her friends managed to get there seeing Naruto holding his broken arm which had its entire arm torn off, Sakura tried to attack Hiashi but was punched by him knocked back into Gaara who watched in horror from the man, Hiashi wasn't going to let the boy who he fought live

"Time to die" Hiashi said coldly

He gathered chakra together into huge balls of energy which he merged and it grew to large amounts which he looked Naruto dead in the eye, he smiled evilly which he shot the energy at him, Hinata watched in horror and ran towards Naruto when the energy struck, Sakura screamed as the group looked in horror

The dust cleared and Hiashi looked in shock and horror, Naruto opened his eyes and saw Hinata lying down on his with steam coming from her back she appeared lifeless, Naruto put Hinata on her back

"Hinata..." He said quietly

Hiashi was pinned down by Tsunade while the gang watched on, Naruto put his hand on her face

"Hinata!" Naruto started crying

She didn't move an inch it didn't appear she was moving

"Hinata!" He shouted again

He put her in his arms crying uncontrollably as the gang watched the two, Hiashi didn't move he believed he deserved this treatment, Naruto kissed her forehead hoping this was a nightmare that he would wake up from this was unfortunately not the case, Naruto put her down while Sakura walked up to Naruto

"Brother..." She quietly said

She was then thrown back by a force similar to a sonic wave, Naruto turned around his eyes were glowing red with anger, Tsunade backed away from what she was witnessing not caring about Hiashi

"What is going on Hokage?" Temari asked scared

"Kyuubi..." She replied with horror

They watched as Naruto transformed in size and appearance screaming in pain and anger, the Kyuubi took him over as his anger removed Naruto from the picture and all was left was this beast that destroyed Konohagakure 18 years ago

"Time for a little destruction!" Kyuubi growled

He ran towards Konohagakure, the gang were trying to snap Tsunade out of her state, Hiashi was at his daughters body crying, he was wrong about his beliefs and he paid the price

"I was wrong your mother was right, I'm so sorry" Hiashi cried

Hiashi held her daughter in his arms and gave her body to the gang

"Please try and save her no matter what" He pleaded

Sakura nodded and started healing Hinata, even she would have refused to let her friend go

(Konohagakure)

The town was normal until the sky turned blood red and the sky began raining fire, the people watched in horror as the Kyuubi was walking into the city watching in pure bliss the destruction he is about to cause

"That girl was a good person too bad she had to die!" The Kyuubi yelled

*Please don't take it out on the people*

"Sorry Kit they deserve whats coming to them" He replied laughing

The Kyuubi smashed into the Hokage's office grabbing Shizune who was hiding from the thing she feared, the Kyuubi didn't care about killing her rather just scaring her, he roared making her scream violently which he placed her back in the office which she was in a ball shivering

"Time for a little mayhem"

* * *

Uh oh the Kyuubi is unleashed and this is going to cause some problems indeed and not from Orichimaru's influence and not from the worlds evil presence but from a fox with the anger of Naruto anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

Thank you all for reading and I'll talk to y'all later

* * *

Chapter 13-Kyuubi Unleashed


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) The fury is unleashed, The Kyuubi is unleashed, its time to see what the nine tailed fox can do when you annoy him so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 13-Kyuubi Unleashed

(Konohagakure)

Tearing through the town the nine-tailed fox was tearing chunks off buildings off the entire area, he roared to scare the people to leave the town which they promptly did so screaming for help while doing so

"That's right run like you always do you cowards" The Kyuubi growled

Shizune was still in a ball shivering from the memories from the attacks that claimed the Hokage's friends, Tsunade and some of the ninjas managed to return hiding from the Kyuubi's scent, Tsunade grabbed Shizune which . ?docid=45793409 witnessed the fear in her eyes that shown she was in close contact with the creature, Tsunade moved her hand over her which she didn't follow

"Get her to safety immediately" She demanded

Gaara and Temari whom returned with her both nodded and they took her away, Shikamaru stood next to Tsunade as he watched them carry away the terrified woman

"She suffers from PTSD from that thing" Tsunade broke the silence

"Post traumatic stress" Shikamaru replied

"We need to stop the Kyuubi before it hurts anyone else" She finished

She jumped down onto the ground and threw a rock onto the Kyuubi to attract is attention which he turned around and smiled at the Hokage which she returned a very angry stare, the Kyuubi lowered his head to look at her's

"Well well the Hokage who failed her friends" He said sadistically

"Return Naruto back to his normal state now!" She yelled

The Kyuubi laughed at her retaliation and looked with an evil smile

"Ah you see um...no he he" He replied smugly

Tsunade grasped her hands gritting her teeth

"He allowed his anger to get the better of him and so has his body" He finished

Tsunade blasted the Kyuubi back with her jutsu and the Kyuubi growled holding his hurt face which he fought back with his tails turning into razor blades which pinned her to the wall

"Want to hear from Naruto" He asked

Tsunade nodded wanting to see if he was okay, the Kyuubi opened his mouth showing an orb which had Naruto sitting there emotionally depressed which she then responded

"Naruto please fight back from this creature" She pleaded

"There's no point i have nothing to live for" He replied in a monotone voice

"He he you see he allowed me in here and here he will stay for all eternity" The Kyuubi replied with a sadistic tone

Tsunade would not allow this and shot another blast at the creature which he was starting to have enough of her doing so and tossed fire at the Hokage which she dodged quickly she wasn't going to fail Naruto as she had failed her team so many years ago, she focused her chakra to slow down time when the Kyuubi was going to strike.

*Minato, Kushina i will do anything to save your son* She thought sadly

She stopped the flow and jumped back when the Kyuubi struck the ground he growled angrily from missing every hit he was making but admired her changed move set than she had 18 years prior.

(Naka Shrine Ruins)

During this fight Sakura and Ino were trying to revive their lost friend Hinata while they were trying to hold back tears as she still didn't move upon trying to heal her, Hiashi was sitting at the edge of the cliff thinking about what he had done and was still crying from what he had done and what he was attempting to do to the man she loved.

"Hinata if you come back i will change everything" He quietly said to himself

Sakura and Ino looked at Hiashi will sad looks but were glad to hear that he would change everything for what he failed to accomplish for their family

"Sakura I'm growing weak" Ino said

Hiashi heard this and walked towards Ino and Sakura and put his hands on their shoulders which they felt a burst of chakra surging through them, they looked at Hiashi concentrating which they used to heal Hinata, she then began to twitch but they continued to heal her until they heard the gasp for air coming from the body, Hinata was revived and she was breathing heavily

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted

She hugged her friend happily, Hiashi smiled and stood up with a straight face about to walk away

"Father" Hinata quietly said

"I made a promise and i will keep it, save Naruto from himself and the Kyuubi" He said

Hinata knew exactly what he meant he accepted her to love and she hugged her father with a tearful look and the three girls ran off to help out in Konohagakure, Hiashi turned around looking at the empty destroyed shrine and sighed at what his fight with Naruto caused and sat down with his legs crossed looking at it.

(Konohagakure)

Tsunade attacked the nine-tailed fox which he kept on shooting fire at her, this fight lasted for too long and Naruto was still unwilling to fight back from the control, Tsunade jumped up to the face of the creature and punched a tooth out of place which made the creature yell violently making her fly back into the office and the Kyuubi went on a frenzy.

"Hokage are you okay?" Shikamaru assisted her

"I'm fine now leave before you get hurt" She demanded

"Of course" He ran off

Tsunade watched the creature grab her by the shoulders trying to crush her, he had a frenzied look on his face with blood pouring down his mouth which he was eventually trying to kill her instead of trying to injure her.

"I am so going to kill you woman" He growled

Tsunade grabbed the arms of the creature and starting chanting an unknown language, the Kyuubi was trying to stop her by crushing her but saw his body completely disappear back to Naruto's soul

"Damn you woman" He cursed

He disappeared eventually back into Naruto's body which the Uzumaki was sitting on his knees with a depressed look on his face, the bleeding hurt Hokage sat down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, he looked up slightly then looked back down, the Hokage hugged him like a parent would while he cried in her arms, she gave a sad look but then gasped looking ahead

"What...?" Naruto asked quietly

Tsunade smiled sadly and pointed behind him, he turned around and his eyes couldn't believe what he witnessed, Hinata looked at him with the same look

"Hinata?!" He said

She ran towards him crying in joy and hugged him tightly, he felt his life came back to him and put his real arm around her since his metal arm was gone because of his dispute

"Naruto i love you" She said sadly

"I love you too" He replied

They kissed in their reunion and Tsunade smiled as the gang gathered around them

"Lets fix this place up again shall we?" Tsunade asked

Naruto nodded but realized his arm was gone and rubbed his head in awkwardness, Tsunade smiled as she helped Naruto up

"First lets get that arm fixed" She said laughing a bit

They walked to a mechanic which developed the arm to get a better produced version to suit Naruto little did they know the fight was observed Tayuya

"Interesting?"

* * *

Well thats that for the Kyuubi for now since he was defeated and need to recover he will appear later in the story so anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter an more will come definitely soon

See y'all later

* * *

Chapter 14-Devestation


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N) Time to make the Devastation Arc live up to its name and begin with a prelude so without further ado lets begin this chapter off with a bang

Chapter 14-Devestation (Pt 0 of 4)

(Somewhere Unknown, A Day Later)

Orichimaru was impatiently rubbing his chin like he was thinking waiting for Tayuya to return since leaving a few days ago, he walked around the barrier which was holding his back wanting to pass the time since she left, soon enough she returns looking like she ran a mile

"You're late!" Orichimaru scolded

"I apologize but i witnessed the Kyuubi and i couldn't leave" She replied

"The Nine-Tailed Fox hm well interesting" He said to himself

Orichimaru shook his head and looked at Tayuya with a devilish look which made her nervous

"I don't care about that now you made me wait for too long!" He scolded

"I'm sorry master i...!" She tried to apologize

He cut her off by grabbing her head through the barrier hurting him and looked into her eyes

"You are a waste of time I'll use you" He said sadistically

He drained the woman of her chakra and she fell to the ground lifeless, Orichimaru felt her chakra surge through his body and shot the energy through the barrier which burst it open, Orichimaru laughed and kicked Tayuya's body showing his disgrace to the woman, thats when he walked out the cave and it revealed that he was in fact on the moon and how Tayuya got here was by teleporting onto the planet its no wonder she wasn't found by the Ninjas and Shinobi's yet.

(Konohagakure)

Naruto woke up after what happened the other day since the town was expecting another attack they came with a backup and had the resources to rebuild the town, he sat up and looked through the window onto the town he breathed out remembering yesterday, Hinata was asleep next to him as she wanted to stay with him since she was brought back.

He looked at her smiling glad to see that the one whom he loved was alive, she moved around in the covers groaning like she was about to wake up, Naruto didn't want to wake her up so he joined her holding her head close to his chest making her smile when he did so, but that stopped when a large banging noise was heard at the door.

"Ugh I'm coming" He groaned

"Naruto..." Hinata said quietly

Naruto smiled at her and walked out the bedroom and walked towards the door, he opened the door where Sakura and Shion were at his door, he groaned that its either them that ruins his time with his girlfriend.

"This better be important i want to spend time with Hinata" He explained

Shion mentally cursed from hearing this come from Naruto

"Sorry brother but Granny wants to see you soon" She explained

"Well can you tell her that can it wait into the afternoon at least its early?" He asked

Sakura thought about it and realized that the sun barely hit the sky and she felt embarrassed waking him up so early, she laughed awkwardly but Shion remained silent the entire time, Naruto knew how Shion was with him and Hinata she was jealous but it was her fault at the start and she payed the price like a majority of people do.

"See you later girls" Naruto said

He closed the door and walked back to his room where Hinata was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up, she turned to Naruto smiling an he sat down next to her as she hugged him

"Its early Hinata i think a little more rest will do" He said

"Yeah..." She agreed

They fell asleep after that, Shion who was with Sakura was growling internally and Sakura knew exactly what was up with her

"You know its your fault" Sakura said with a stern look

"What are you talking about?" Shion turned around

"Your jealousy shouldn't exist its your fault that you two broke up you refused to speak with I'm then you disappeared just like that" She explained clicking her finger and thumb

"Its complicated why i did that" She replied

Sakura groaned and walked past Shion

"That's every Ex's excuse" She said in disgust "Sort out your priorities and give a better reason"

Sakura walked away annoyed with the girl, Shion sighed and walked back to town

(Hokage Rock)

Orichimaru was standing above the stone head of Minato Namikaze and watched down on the destroyed city and smiled at what he witnessed

"So its true the Kyuubi destroyed this town i need to harness that power" He said to himself

He remembered Tayuya talking about the fox but not its vessel

"Damn i should have asked that waste of time girl who the vessel was" He complained

Suddenly a girl appeared behind him and this attracted Orichimaru's attention, instead of killing her he just inspected the girl she was a teenager and looked very hungry like she was begging, Orichimaru didn't have the sense of feeling but took her with him to train her

*This girl's chakra is through the roof could she be the Kyuubi* He thought

He inspected the arm's where the seal would be but nothing was there

*No she must be special a perfect weapon* He smiled

"Whats your name girl?" He asked

"Autumn...thats all i know" She said quietly

Orichimaru knew she lost her memory and it made this whole plan even more delightful and bliss to his ears

(Hokage's Office in the Afternoon)

The Mechanic who made his arm was making the metal tougher so something like it being crushed a rare chance of happening again, Naruto was jolting at every time from the nerves being connected

"I'm sorry for this sir" Tsunade said

"Its fine in fact its great to have something to do in town as creative as this" He replied

"Yeah...fun" Naruto complained

Soon enough Sasuke who Naruto hasn't seen for a while burst through the door in a frantic state

"Sasuke whats up?" Tsunade asked

"We have a huge problem i believe that Orichimaru is alive" Sasuke said

"What did you say?" Tsunade asked wanting to hear it again

"Orichimaru was spotted near Hokage Rock...this is bad he wants Namikaze!" He said frantically

"Which means he wants me" Naruto finished

Tsunade knew that the whole world was in danger when Orichimaru was alive now that he is back once more the world will be in a state of ruin, soon the door to the office blew open and stood there the man himself

"Honey I'm home"

* * *

Cliffhanger!, This is a prelude thats why its part 0 not part 1 so anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen, i would also like to say that as of this chapter i have surpassed 1000 views on this story that is crazy since i thought Spider-Verse would be the only one to have that level of numbers thank you all so much for this now lets try 2000.

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 15-Devastation (Part 1 of 4)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N) Lets kick off this chapter with a little one on one with the Hokage and the demon himself Orichimaru so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this shall we?

Chapter 15-Devastation (Part 1 of 4)

(Hokage Office)

The office was totally destroyed leaving rubble everywhere the mechanic was knocked out and Naruto was pinned down by a wooden plank trying to escape from the rubble, Orichimaru pulled Tsunade from the wreckage and punched out into the courtyard of the building where she crashed down onto the table below, Orichimaru jumped down and let her stand up which she did so.

"So you are alive demon" She said weakly

"Yes i want Minato Namikaze" He said

"Well you can leave because he isn't alive" She replied

"Well then i guess that shouldn't stop me" He grinned

He tried to run for it but Tsunade pinned him down onto the ground with an angry look

"I've been in an angry mood yesterday, today I'm pissed" She said

She threw him into the poles which held a sign up and crashed down onto him, he stood up from the wreckage seeing the pure rage that Tsunade had shown on her face, he laughed at her

"That face is priceless Hokage" He mocked

That was it she had enough and she used her chakra to form the hundred seal, the pattern formed around her body while Orichimaru observed the Chakra's power forming around the Hokage and this interested him

"Come on you devil!" She growled

Orichimaru charged at her with a blade to his hand as he cut her arm slightly which she easily healed

"That's pathetic try harder" She mocked

Orichimaru was going easy on the woman but since her overconfidence would be her undoing he did so by transforming into his huge snake form, but Tsunade didn't move an inch from what she just witnessed

"Time to kill an Hokage" Orichimaru demonically spoke

He charged at her which she defended herself form a critical strike but was hit by her waist when the barrier broke, she was weakened and dealt with three huge strikes from him being flung back into the rubble almost knocking her out, he returned to his real form and walked towards the struggling woman, when he got close to her she grabbed him by his collar but Orichimaru held her head.

"Enough of this nonsense" He said not amused

He smashed her head against the rubble a couple of times knocking her out completely, Autumn appeared behind her mentor looking at the Hokage in his hand

"What are we going to do now master" She said in a monotone voice

"We are going to take the Hokage with us but first i need to make a stop at the academy" He said

Naruto was trying to pull the pole off him but it was on the roof and he came to the conclusion of destroying the pole and managing to stand on his two feet he helped the mechanic up he was still alive which was good but the Hokage was nowhere to be seen he jumped out the office where Sakura and Sasuke saw the attack.

"Naruto where's Granny" She asked

"I don't know but we need Kakashi's help" He replied

They both nodded and they ran off towards the academy to get their help little did they know that there was a surprise there and not of the good kind, they arrived at the academy it looked perfectly normal at first.

(Konoha Academy)

"Come on lets go" Naruto said with worry

He ran towards the academy but then suddenly it blew up sending Naruto flying back from the shock-wave, Sasuke grabbed Naruto after this happened, Sakura panicked as Kakashi was in the academy at this time along with Jiraiya the pervy sage and Shion, Naruto recovered quickly and ran towards the blown up academy

"Sensei are you here sensei" Sasuke yelled

"Jiraiya are you here" Sakura yelled

"Shion!" Naruto joined in

They saw Shion who looked like she was beaten up rather than hurt from the explosion, Kakashi got out the rubble and helped out the hurt Shion like he wasn't harmed at all, Naruto looked around as Jiraiya didn't appear at all, Sakura helped heal Shion while Sasuke and Naruto looked around for the sage.

"Over there" Sasuke pointed at the door

They ran in and saw Shizune she was crying and they walked over to see Jiraiya not moving on the floor they sensed that his chakra was completely removed and he was viciously beaten up he was gone permanently

"No..." Naruto quietly said

(Outside Konohagakure)

A grave was made for the sage as Naruto bent down looking at the stone memorial and knew that someone who cared for him had really died and no one could do anything about it, Naruto punched the ground sending out flames which shown that the Kyuubi was recovering from his fight, Naruto looked up with a killing look he wanted to find the killers.

"Who caused this?" Shizune asked

"Orichimaru...he kidnapped the Hokage i bet" Naruto replied

"Impossible he's dead" Kakashi replied

Naruto stood up and shook his head

"My father didn't kill him he imprisoned him and he somehow got out now he is trying to find Minato my father" He explained

"So he's also after you" Kakashi finished

Naruto nodded an waked past him and looked ahead onto the burning academy

"Too many people died today" He said

He turned around looking at his friends

"There's only one thing to do" He said

Naruto walked off towards the trail which was purposely left for the team to follow, they followed Naruto on the road which he turned around noticing the number there was.

"What about Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"Look after her please this is my fight" He replied

Sasuke nodded and walked off to find Hinata, Sakura decided to say something

"What about me brother?" She asked

"Get Ino you'll provide support" He said

She nodded and he thought something to himself

*When i find you Orichimaru i will kill you* He thought with an angry look

Then inside him he couldn't hear but something was devilishly laughing

*He he well time to murder someone*

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter the next two will come soon anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 16-Devastation (Part 2 of 4)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N) Time to continue this arc off to recap Tsunade was taken by Orichimaru and the academy was destroyed killing Jiraiya so what will Uzumaki do now well without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin.

Chapter 16-Devastation (Part 2 of 4)

(Somewhere in the forest far away from Konohagakure)

Naruto was walking ahead the rest of his team, this made the team extremely uncomfortable since he kept this same attitude for the entire journey but who could blame him, all he wanted was peace and tranquility but because of his actions he has become a target, Sakura walked up to Naruto walking next to him awkwardly thats when Naruto broke down to the ground.

"Naruto..." Sakura held him

"Its my fault if i didn't get this stupid arm this wouldn't have happened" He cried

Sakura could only hug her adoptive brother while the team watched on but after that moment Naruto stood up and walked again but sensed a presence in the area soon enough Shikamaru was hit with a dart which knocked him out, it was an ambush as ninja's gathered around the area and another dart was shot knocking out Ino, Naruto jumped out the way of the darts.

"We want the Kyuubi" A voice echoed

The ninja jumped through the bush shooting a dart but Naruto manages to deflect the dart back at him using his metal limb and knocks out the ninja, Naruto looks around looking at his friends knocked out besides Kakashi and Gaara (who joined them after they left along with Temari), but this didn't last as Gaara was kicked by a mysterious figure knocking his clean out.

"Gaara!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto ran up pinned the mysterious figure down which they grunted like a woman, he jumped back and the woman stood up she was still covering herself in the cloak, Kakashi joined in and she knew that she would be outnumbered so she sat down and gathered her chakra and then suddenly Kakashi started screaming in pain as he collapsed.

"So immune to my pain jutsu" She said quietly

"Pain jutsu?" He asked

"Its where i can internally hurt my enemies i could've killed him but he needs you alive" She explained

"Then can you at least make the effort for a better name" He mocked

She shook him off and kicked him in the face, Naruto had enough of being flung back and so charged down to the ground and ran at the woman and he tried to punch her, she deflected it but to much of Naruto's horror she had a metal leg explaining how Gaara got knocked out so quickly, she used her leg and punched Naruto.

"So you have a limb removed huh" He said

"I gave it up to have my jutsu" She replied

"Bad move" He said quickly

He ducked under and uppercut the woman but she quickly recovered and throttled Naruto, she looked him dead in the eye as she was tensing the pressure in her hands

"Enough" She said

She choked Naruto till he just about passed out, he failed to fight back and he fell to the floor, she looked down to the ninja and picked him up and the ninjas that ambushed them gathered his friends and they took him away

(The Moon deep in a crevasse)

Tsunade was being tortured by Orichimaru since he was blocking her jutsu using his abilities all he did was mock her and continued to thrash her till she fell onto her side

"Next time try a bit more" He mocked

"Master i have the boy" The familiar voice spoke

Tsunade looked up weaken from the savage beating, Naruto was thrown in along with Sakura while the others were put into the opposite chamber, Orichimaru laughed

"Soon i will obtain that power you have boy" He said

Tsunade struggled crawling towards him and put her hand on Naruto's face to see if he was breathing properly, Naruto woke up quickly realizing what happened and looked around the area and saw Tsunade on the ground.

"Oh my god Granny are you okay?" He asked

"Orichimaru wanted to pass his time and beat the living crap out of me" She replied

Naruto growled of how sadistic Orichimaru can be but now he tipped the line, Naruto clenched his hand making a slight screech with it, he yelled and punch straight through the cage, the flames that shot out the arm shown that the Kyuubi had recovered and he looked at the seal which had be fully repaired.

*Yes I'm alive numb-skull!*

Naruto looked up and knew that if he would fight Orichimaru that he would have to maintain his anger to avoid releasing the beast inside him, he manages to wake up Sakura before running off, she saw the state of Tsunade and proceeded to heal her, he did the same with the cage of Ino, Gaara and Shikamaru, as they got their priorities together they went after the demon.

(Inner Chamber)

Orichimaru was sitting down on his handmade throne looking at Autumn who was the one who kidnapped Naruto and his friends

"So what you are saying is that the jutsu i gave you didn't affect the boy?" He asked

"Yes master that is what exactly happened that sensei was crying in pain but Naruto stood there confused" She explained

"There could be no way..." He said speechless

Soon after Naruto Shikamaru and Gaara were in the chamber in a battle pose, Orichimaru looked over Autumn and smiled

"I should've removed that forsaken arm" He said

Naruto grinned sarcastically

"Well you didn't to bad for you" He mocked

Orichimaru laughed quietly then clicked his fingers, Autumn turned around and got in a battle pose

"Beat my servant and i will challenge you" He explained

They had no choice it was a do or die scenario here and they all nodded in agreement which Autumn charged at the boys and they all jumped out the way

"She is fast similar to your speed Naruto" Shikamaru commented

"She's nothing like me shut your mouth" He scolded

Autumn was getting sick of the boys dodging and decided to use her special jutsu to knock out Shikamaru which she did so and the two boys panicked from what happened

"He was getting annoying" She said quietly

Naruto charged at her with all his might but she did her usual attack by kicking him in the face and she grabs Gaara by the throat and pins him down to the ground, she then chants an unknown language and puts a seal around the Shinobi, she turned to Naruto she gathered a familiar ball of chakra around her hand

"Rasengan!" She yelled

She shot the large ball at the ninja but someone deflected the ball, Naruto turned around and looked at the one standing next to him speechless

"Hinata!"

* * *

I know it was quick finding Tsunade but i wanted to get straight to the point since this is a FanFic not a comic book or Manga so anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 17-Devastation (Part 3 of 4)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N) Time to continue this with a confrontation with Autumn now with a very dark secret ahead so without further ado lets begin shall we?

Chapter 17-Devastation (Part 3 of 4)

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed

Hinata slapped him in the face with a teary look to her face

"You were going to just go here without me what if you died!" She yelled crying

"Hinata i just don't want you to get killed again" He replied

Hinata looked him dead in the eyes

"If you died Naruto i would kill myself!" She yelled

Naruto gasped at what she said but saw the determination of her outburst and knew she was being serious about the whole thing, he sighed and gave into what she just said

"Okay but lets keep an eye on each other" He said finally

"Yes we will" She replied sternly

Autumn looked at the two with the same look she always gives while Orichimaru was clapping his hands from what was going on previously

"Young love is so complicated" He mocked

He clicked his fingers and Autumn charged at them, Hinata ducks under and jabs her stomach winding her while she jumped out the way and recovered from the jab, they both look at her with them back to back, Orichimaru smiled from amusement he was taking great joy from this fight, Gaara was grunting trying to break the seal holding him down.

"It seems that when you two are together i cannot lay a finger on you" Autumn finally spoke

"Yeah so what you going to do?" Hinata asked

Autumn laughed a bit wiping her mouth from any saliva and cracked her knuckles, she ended up disappearing and appearing in front of the Hyuga heir and knocking her clean off her feet straight into the ground and kicks Naruto away so that she can seal Hinata, Autumn turned towards Naruto

"She was getting annoying" Autumn said

"I'll show annoying when i continually punch you in the face" He growled

They charged at each other giving each other strikes to the face sending them flying but they both quickly recovered, Autumn grunted and shot multiple shurikans at Naruto, He used his arm to block the oncoming blades flying at him, he pulled them out of his arm looking at her with an angry stare, Autumn forgot that Naruto had also lost a limb.

(Dungeon)

Tsunade was being healed by the deep wounds by Ino while Kakashi was being healed by Sakura, Tsunade was tense as Naruto along with the others went after Orichimaru and if she couldn't beat the demon then they cannot defeat him and this worried Tsunade immensely, Sakura manages to wake up Kakashi and he stood up looking around.

"Where are they...where are we?" He asked

"You were ambushed by his followers and ended up here, Naruto and the others who were possibly with you are now trying to fight Orichimaru" She explained

"Alright you get healed I'm going after them, Sakura you feel free to join" He said

He quickly ran off, Sakura turned around looking at Tsunade and she nodded slightly to try and assist her adoptive brother, she ran off to try and catch up with Kakashi.

"What will we do Hokage?" Ino asked

"First i need to be healed then i will assist" She replied

Ino nodded and started to quickly heal Tsunade at a faster rate, Tsunade was then left to think how she can combat Orichimaru this time around instead of being knocked out instantly but most importantly she was thinking about the safety of Naruto like she promised Minato 18 years ago to this day, The day of the Kyuubi.

(Inner Chamber)

Naruto and Autumn were in a fight for a long time both sides were breathing heavily from the intense fight, Hinata who had regained conscience and trying to get out of the seal that pinned her against the wall, Autumn then stared into Naruto's eyes

"I'm growing impatient" She commented

She held an amulet and she made a some shadow clones, Naruto wasn't fazed as since he can do this he can combat the effects and focused his attention to the surrounding area and knew something of great importance, the clones were not wearing the amulet, Naruto jumped through the number of clones and punched the girl.

"Try making clone's that wear your amulet next time" He mocked

She growled wiping the blood from her mouth and used the amulet to get herself back up and she grabbed an old sword next to her and started slashing at Naruto which he was frequently jumping out the way, she yelled trying to get a hit, Naruto grabbed the blade with his metal limb and held back the immense force that she was trying to use.

"You know what i have had enough too" He commented

He punched her with his real hand and broke the sword in his hand and as soon as that happened Sakura and Kakashi appeared to help out Naruto but saw that a barrier held them back, Orichimaru shook his finger taunting the two of them, he focused his attention back to Naruto and Autumn, Naruto pounced onto her and started interrogating her.

"Just who are you and why did you wear that stupid amulet" He growled

He grabbed the amulet and crushed it releasing its power out and then suddenly the brown haired girl started to morph into someone else, Naruto gasped from what he just witnessed as the girl looked at him, Orichimaru clapped standing up and slowly moved towards them

"You really though you were the first born of Minato and Kushina?" He asked

Naruto looked at the girl who looked almost exactly like him only with red hair.

"I guess you can say that she is your biological sister" He finished

His friends saw this and they were equally shocked from what just was witnessed

"Mom and Dad left me as they needed a son for the clan, Mother was the one who regretted the decision but Father didn't care" She explained

"He did what?" Naruto was almost in tears from the shock

This was not explained until Naruto gasped as a sword was shot through his body, the blood splattered over his sister and his friends watched in horror

"She is saying she hate's being left in the dirt" Orichimaru finished

Naruto started to give up as he lost life with the blade inside his chest, Orichimaru pulls out the sword and Naruto fell over onto his face

"Naruto?" Sakura said

"Brother?" Gaara said weakly

"Naruto?!" Kakashi yelled

Naruto was turned around by Autumn and they saw the dead look in his eyes as his blood started pouring into the floor, Hinata opened her eyes and what she witnessed was pure horror to her eyes along with his friends

"Naruto!" They all yelled in unison

He was dead...

* * *

Wow that was a doosy huh don't worry about cliffhangers i will update as soon as i can see you all then for the final part of the Arc i hope you enjoyed ladies and gentlemen

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 18-Devastation (Part 4 of 4)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N) Well the last chapter left off with a climatic cliffhanger but all will be resolved in this chapter so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin

Chapter 18-Devastation (Part 4 of 4)

Naruto was lying with his arms open lifeless as blood poured out his mouth but he did not move and this was because that he was dead and dead for real.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried

The barrier was taken down to let Sakura run towards Naruto's lifeless body and was sniffing and gasping about to hyperventilate from the constant breathing, she held his hand she couldn't heal him and she knew this too well and all she could do was sit there and cry as the group watched, Hinata wasn't willing to accept this.

"Please Sakura try and heal him" She pleaded

Sakura put him down with his blood on her hands and she turned around with a sad depressed look driven by her tears, Hinata was struggling against the seal which Orichimaru intentionally released to let her run towards Naruto, she grabbed her boyfriend and saw the dead look in his eyes she she closed and held him crying.

"You can join him" Orichimaru said scarily commented

Sakura turned around with fire in her eyes she unleashed her fury upon Orichimaru but that proved worthless as he grabbed her and slammed her down to the floor and cracked her arm effectively breaking it, Hinata couldn't move away from the body of Naruto she didn't want to move she wanted to die like she said when she spoke to Naruto.

"Please do what you wish" She said

Orichimaru saw how Hinata was acting and believing her actions to be a cowards way out she was dragged away by the hair while she screamed in pain, Autumn still rather stunned that she had a brother and that he was killed rather shocked her, Kakashi was trying to break Gaara's seal while Shikamaru in deep thought with a cringing look as he lost his friend.

"You are the heir to the Hyuga correct?" Orichimaru asked

She nodded slowly depressed, Orichimaru grunted

"Then i want your father to be here when it happens" He said sadistically

Tsunade who looked as good as new ran into the chamber and saw Hinata being held hostage

"Hinata where's Naruto?" She asked

Hinata cringed about to cry from thinking about him

She looked to the floor and her eyes had shrunken she ran over to his body and looked at the wound that hadn't healed since she believed the Kyuubi was still in recovery, she looked up to the girl

"You did this didn't you" She growled

Autumn turned to Tsunade with a look that only a scared person would give

"Minato was right about the future...you have became a monster" She finished

Tsunade stood up and her anger encouraged her jutsu to go crazy and she looked up

"No it wasn't her it was me" Orichimaru said gracefully

This was a better reason to attack if Orichimaru was involved she would rip the demon's heart out.

"You Bastard!" She yelled

She started punching Orichimaru in the face and he moved to the side and whacked her weak point and she fell to the floor, he grabbed the sword and just he about to kill her he was blasted away by flames, Tsunade turned around and saw the Kyuubi the same size as Naruto.

"I think killing is getting a tad bit overwhelming now" The Kyuubi said

He was able to take on Naruto's soul to heal it while he can still continue the fight

"Naruto lives on inside me i will carry on his duty" He announced

The Kyuubi charged at Orichimaru and they clashed in a fight, soon all of his friends managed to get free and Gaara sat down next to Naruto hoping that he would return to them, Ino and Sakura were fixing the huge wound that was on Naruto's lifeless body, while this was happening Tsunade Kakashi and the Kyuubi.

"Listen old lady I'm sorry for killing your team so long ago" He said

Tsunade was surprised the threat of Konohagakure was apologizing but continued on

"Its fine we all have to move on someday" She replied quietly

He nodded slightly and then slashed at Orichimaru sending him flying, he looked up and saw that Autumn was still standing there

"What are you doing girl?, kill them!"

She refused to move and Orichimaru growled charging at the disobedient girl, Kakashi jumped in and kicked him in the face, the Kyuubi was having enough of this stalling and unleashed his huge tails into the air and they pinned Orichimaru down by literally stabbing right into the arms and legs of him while he yelled in pain.

"I have had enough i think only one demon should do" The Kyuubi commented

Orichimaru grunted trying to escape the tails

"You don't understand do you i will just keep coming back and i will..." He tried to say

His own sword shot right through his own body and Autumn was there behind him with the sword in her hands and he slowly turned his head around and looked at her

"Shut up" She said

Orichimaru then disappeared into dust as his own sword was the very thing that would kill him, the Kyuubi whistled at what she did nodding while the others watched in surprise that his right hand servant would kill him, they then turn their attention to Hinata who they could hear was silently sobbing as the medic's have healed the wounds but nothing was heard from Naruto, the Kyuubi sighed

"Time for me to do my work see you all soon" He said

His body turned into flames as he went back into the seal of Naruto's body and Tsunade picked up Naruto and they carried him out returning home was on the groups mind, Tsunade held Naruto like he was her child as his lifeless body was carried back to Konohagakure, the crowd were shocked and Shion who recovered gasped seeing him.

"We're home" Tsunade said quietly

She place him down then suddenly got a vision of Naruto standing in a world of nothingness then Minato and Kushina appeared next to him holding his hand and they smiled at Tsunade who seemed to have been there the entire time, she got out of her faze and she smiled sadly as she pecked his forehead like a mother or grandmother would do.

But it wasn't over for Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Wow that's a wrap for this Arc but not end of the story we still have a while to go ladies and gentlemen anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 19-A New Day


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N) Time to begin anew with the aftermath of the Devastation Arc takes place a week after the events of the Arc so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this new day

Chapter 19-A New Day

(Monologue)

Sacrifice, Death, Anguish, they can break even the innocent of people but this is not the case with Naruto Uzumaki he dealt with sacrificing a part of himself to stop a threat he had to deal with so many deaths on his mind and the anguish that was left behind from his friends that witnessed his death that last week but his acts have begun a new era in the world, The Era of Change.

Hinata was at his grave everyday just wanting to be with him like he always had when they were alive from the good to the bad he was there for her and knowing that the man she loved was gone she just couldn't simply part ways with him, Tsunade and Sakura take her to his grave everyday and let her sit there for hours till night they too wanting Naruto back.

Naruto has also become an inspiration for a large group of Shinobi who honor his time in the real world and treat him like their spiritual guidance, the local ramen stand by Teuchi had expanded and its mass producing was in honor of Naruto, it was clear to see what Naruto had accomplished had driven the city to become different for better or for worse mostly better.

But that will change when its time for the hero to awaken...

(Present Day)

Hinata woke up hoping to see Naruto next to her but much to her disappointment and she stood up and went to get cleaned up and dressed and she sat on the table that was incredibly quiet and this made her depressed, she soon heard a knocking at the door and she walked towards the door opening to show Sakura standing there.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" Hinata could only reply

"You ready Granny is waiting" She asked sadly

Hinata could only nod and she walked out with Hinata and they go to where Hinata goes everyday with or without Sakura and Tsunade, they walked for a while and the same quiet nature of Hinata shown as she only nodded and shook her head when asked a question, Tsunade looked at Sakura with concern since its been a week since it happened.

"No!" Hinata screamed

Sakura rushed to her side and then came to see what caused her to scream in such an agonizing way, Naruto's grave was empty his body was taken away, Hinata fainted from this and Sakura grabbed her and Tsunade walked forward, she looked around the area and saw markings where the grave was hijacked.

"Sakura this is the work of those freaks that appeared last week" Tsunade commented

"You mean The Ladies of the Fallen?" She replied

Tsunade nodded and stood up cracking her knuckles

"He shouldn't have been disturbed like this, take her home Sakura this is on me?" She asked preparing to find them

Sakura nodded and she picked up Hinata and she ran off with her unconscious body, Tsunade focused her attention and she saw a spot in the distance and knew that house near Konoha Rock was the location as it was very fast how they took the body, she ran ahead following the drag marks that were left behind by the dragging of the body.

(The House far from the Graveyard)

There sat The Women of the Fallen as they were chanting a language and they put their hands over Naruto while doing so, a glow emitted from Naruto and the chanting got faster and more complicated when they place him in water where they continued the chanting, soon enough a guard was shot through the door beaten up, The Fallen turned to see Tsunade standing there looking annoyed as hell.

"Give me Naruto!" She yelled

"You mean this boy?" A woman spoke out

She had rose red hair and red shining eyes and she looked like she was compared to the Rosalia of death, she clicked her fingers then suddenly two of the Fallen had shot Rasengan at Tsunade which she manages to deflect the chakra balls, she then activated her chakra and used it to send the women flying backwards but the rose haired woman stood her ground.

"We need to continue so we need the man who inspired us" She explained

Tsunade knew exactly what she meant and she grunted in disgust and tried punching the woman but she dodged each punch until she managed to get a kick in there and quickly sucker punch the woman in the stomach and uppercut her nest to the pool, the pool then began to glow which shocked the woman and Tsunade.

"Master" She gasped in happiness

"Naruto" Tsunade said quietly

Naruto raised from the pool with the water pouring from his body and his seal was responding to the resurrection, he put his hand out as his vision was still blurry as the rose haired woman held his hand

"Master I'm Lydia and i am your humble servant" She commented

Naruto remembered everything from before and saw Lydia hold his hand as he forced it back and saw himself in a pool, he looked around and saw Tsunade there shocked as she had her hand over her mouth with tears from her eyes.

"Granny..." He said with a weak tone

"Naruto" Tsunade smiled

He was about to fall over but then Tsunade grabbed him and left Lydia sitting there in complete shock, Tsunade kicked her in the stomach winding her and looked her dead in the eyes

"Thanks for bringing him back but find someone else to continue your pathetic generation" Tsunade mocked

Lydia just punched the ground repeatedly crying as her work to keep her hero was ruined by the Hokage.

(Graveyard near Konohagakure)

Hinata didn't care that he wasn't there all she wanted was to stay in the graveyard till she died, Sakura and Sasuke held each other in their arms with sad looks, but then suddenly they heard grunting and they turned around with shock in their eyes, Hinata turned around and saw in disbelief but knew this was real

"Naruto"

* * *

Well thats that for this chapter this isn't the last time we have heard from The Women of the Fallen so anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 20-Thinking Ahead


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N) Time to look to the future as of this chapter after a bit it will take place two years after the events of the last chapter buts lets make a follow up so without further ado lets begin

Chapter 20-Thinking Ahead

Hinata looked in awe with her hand over her mouth and tears running down her eyes, Naruto looked up in a weak state since his resurrection and smiled weakly and almost dragged Tsunade down with him but she manages to grab her boyfriend in her arms and look at him closely.

"Naruto" Hinata says once more

"Hinata" He replies

They both smile as they have reunited and they share a hug as they both sob at their return but then suddenly Naruto started to scream out in pain, this scares Hinata and then she witnesses' his returned limb disintegrate and reform into his mechanical gauntlet, afterwards Naruto looked at his arm and sighed as he remained incomplete but that didn't matter but little did his friends know this wasn't natural.

(House of Fallen)

Lydia the leader was the reason behind the limb mysteriously disappearing where a demonic being held the arm and looked up to the woman who had a confident face on but she was scared very scared of him.

"This is good I accept this proposal for yours" He said

He removed the chakra from the arm and manages to make it form into something else which the chakra enters Lydia through her stomach and she held it.

"Master you may not accept me but at least he will" She said to herself

"That is your only wish to have I don't want to hear this reproducing nonsense again" The demon demanded

Lydia nodded and the demon disappeared in the heat of the fire with Naruto's drained limb, Lydia smiled as she had a vision of the future when the chakra entered her body.

"My little Dalia" She said grinning

She committed a foul act and she made Naruto pay the price with his arm that is pure evil for something that she couldn't achieve by herself.

(Konohagakure 1 hour Later)

The gang were excited seeing Naruto again since his death with gifts and friendship from his noble acts he attracted a great deal of attention from these events though deep inside he felt like he didn't deserve to have all these wonderful things at his call.

Autumn who killed Orichimaru appeared from the shadows but Naruto didn't act aggressive and walked over to her, she looked at him like she was about to be punished, he instead just hugged her making her shocked as to why he did so in the first place.

"Welcome to the family Autumn" He said warmly

She smiled in his embrace and she returned it she felt equal again and it felt great and she felt the real feeling of emotions, Naruto stood back and opened the window that shown the whole village that was thriving because of Naruto and now that he is alive once again the village can thrive even more with the morale of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata sat next to him and held his hand putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're home" She said warmly

"No...we're home" He replied warmly

The gang watched the both of them in their reunited emotions and they cheered for the both of them which they blushed from embarrassment, they soon blushed rose red when someone shouted something to them.

"Kiss!" Ino shouted

The two blushed violently but already made their relationship known to the entire world and they looked at each other with soft looks, Naruto stroked her cheek while she was in a trance with how handsome he looked, he then pulled her forward and their lips locked together as they shared a passionate kiss with each other with the gang watching on with cheerful looks on their face's, Naruto and Hinata were in heaven where they wish that this will last for all eternity.

(Woodlands 2 years later)

Its been so long since that day as Naruto sat on top of the largest tree in the woods, he like the world had grown older he is now a young man and he knew that his life would end sooner than ever so he made the most of it until he settled down with his fiancee Hinata, he jumped down from the large tree trunk and his metal arm caused an echo through the forest which sent birds flying away.

"Ah thats enough for today i think" He said to himself

The suddenly he heard a rustling from the bush, he looked before he reacted this time, he saw a toddler exiting the bush and he calmed down picking up the young one

"Hey there little one where's your parents?" He asked

The toddler giggled from his question and he laughed to her giggles

"Whats so funny?" He asked in-between laughing

Someone in a hood walked in and she looked like someone he knew

"Hi there sir I'm sorry but she can be a pain when we are camping" She laughed

He put the toddler down slowly looking at her directly, he ran away quickly he knew exactly who she was, the woman grunted and picked up the toddler

"What a dolt, leaving your daughter here" She said

It was Lydia who was the woman and she was holding her daughter Dalia who she conceived from Naruto's chakra

(Naruto's Home)

Hinata was knitting a scarf for Naruto since next month was the winter she was calm and she sighed from the quiet nature of the house, Naruto ran in looking like a ghost almost breaking the door completely, Hinata stood up quickly to tend to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun whats wrong?" She asked

"I think i know how i lost my arm when i was brought back to life" He said in horror

He explained the entire thing to Hinata and she remained calm the entire time even when he mentioned about the child and the woman who brought him back to life.

"How's that possible though chakra to turn into a child is impossible" Hinata said

"Its not when you make a pact with a demon or spirit" He replied

"Huh?" She was confused

"I read up this before it happened but if the person makes a pact with a demon or a spirit to have a child they must give up something in return, since i was resurrected just recently she still could control my blood and so took my arm as an exchange" He explained

"That sick woman...i feel bad for the baby" She said

Naruto nodded but felt guilty about his first child not being Hinata's

"I'm sorry this had to happen Hinata" He said

"Don't be Naruto just be careful she will try to find you and beside its technically you didn't conceive it she just used your chakra" She explained

Naruto looked up and realized she was most certainly, the chakra that gave her life was his own life, Naruto smiled at Hinata for being smart about it and they hugged each other while the fire was crackling from it burning the wood.

"I'm bored" She said

"Alright then" He smiled

The lights were turned off except the living room and you all know the rest.

(Next Morning)

Naruto and Hinata were in their bed after their moment and he opened the window and saw that the winter had come and saw the snow beginning to fall down, Hinata woke up covered in the blanket hugged him from behind and looked out the window with him and they both looked on with smiles, Naruto's smile stopped when he saw someone standing there in the snow.

*Its her again*

* * *

Well it seems that Lydia has become a disturbance for Naruto but he will sort this out he always does but this will test his state of mind and endurance anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 21-To the Future


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N) This is the future where the gang are older now and with that comes plans and regrets so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter

Chapter 21-To the Future

Naruto and Hinata went into town to browse around the village since they were preparing for the holidays to arrive thats when they bump into Sasuke and Sakura who shown their love for each other during the 2 years that passed.

"Hey Sakura how's the baby" Naruto asked

Sakura held her stomach blushing at his question as she grown being 4 months and all

"Well they confirmed its a girl its just a name we need" She replied

"Any ideas Naruto" Sasuke asked

Naruto was thinking heavily about it as it was his child.

"Well you are called Sasuke and Sakura so uh...Sarada" He said shrugging

Sasuke and Sakura raised their heads from the name.

"Yeah Sarada i like that what about you Sasuke?" Sakura asked gleefully

"I love it, its perfect thank you Naruto" He said

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder nodding once smiling.

"So what about you two are you planning to have children" Sasuke asked

Naruto despite knowing about Dalia braced for the answer.

"We are thinking about it but i hope we have a child so that yours will have a friend" He replied smiling

Sasuke smiled at what he said.

"Look Sakura, Hinata i want to spend some time with Naruto we barely do" He requested

"Of course you can" Sakura replied

"I'll take her back to your home" Hinata said

"Thank you" He smiled

Sasuke and Naruto walked ahead and soon after they were at a safe distance, Sasuke stopped Naruto.

"You already have a child don't you?" He asked

"Yes i do but you got to understand its not like i cheated on her" He cried out

"I know i just wanted to say lets get this sorted out with that crazy woman before anyone gets hurt" He finished

Naruto knew he was right, the Fallen would do anything to get their hands on their prize's even if it meant hurting the innocent in the process making Naruto cringe.

"Alright lets go" He finalized his decision

They nodded at each other and ran off to the house of the Fallen to settle this problem once and for all

(The House of the Fallen)

Lydia was tending to Dalia when suddenly they heard a commotion from outside when one of the followers gets thrown into the house, Lydia stands up and shoots a shock-wave at Naruto sending him flying into a tree, Sasuke attended to Naruto

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Ugh I'm sick of being sent through the air" Naruto complained rubbing his head

Lydia ran outside looking at Naruto and Sasuke there and stood there watching the both of them, Naruto's back cracked and he dropped to the ground, Sasuke looked at the woman ready to hurt her.

"I take no pleasure in hurting you hero, but i will hurt your friend" She said

Naruto cringed at what he had thought but he had to find a way to stop her from disturbing the peace of Konohagakure, he pulled off a sharp piece of bark from the tree and put his finger on it making him bleed, Dalia started to whinge attracting Lydia's attention, Naruto looked up and knew about this and looked her dead in the eye as he kept on touching his finger with the sharp bark making Dalia fidget and about to cry.

"What is this?" She looked at Naruto

"She isn't complete if i get hurt she will get hurt if i die she will die its part of the exchange" He explained

"So that means..." Sasuke said quietly

"It means I'm like a voodoo doll and she is the victim" He finished

Lydia feared for her safety and gave up putting her hands up in the air

"Just leave the world out of your problem and just raise the one you name your daughter she is mine through spirit not biological okay" He explained

She nodded crying slightly from the thought of Dalia in pain

"I'm sorry for doing that i take no pride or joy" He finished

Lydia nodded in agreement with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Let's go Naruto" Sasuke spoke out

Naruto turned around walking off while the followers helped their leader up to her feet when they walked away

(Naruto's Home a few hours later)

Naruto opened the door to his home closing the door behind him breathing out from the exhausting day that he had to deal with, he walked into the kitchen where Hinata held a cup of coffee in her hands with a thinking look on her face

"Hey" Naruto finally spoke out

Hinata turned to Naruto smiling slightly

"Whats on your mind?" He asked

"Its about last night when were in the moment i spoke to Sakura about it and i believe we got carried away" She explained

"Yeah i suppose we did" He laughed nervously

Hinata stood up holding his hands making him slightly nervous about what she would say next

"There's nothing to stop...this...from happening" She said nervously

"I know what you mean and you are right" He replied

Naruto put his hand on her waist

"I don't care when we have a child i want to be with you thats all that matters" He commented

Hinata smiled with tears of joy coming from her eyes and she hugged Naruto tightly almost winding Naruto but he got his breath and hugged her back while she cried in his chest but this wasn't from sadness it was from joy that Naruto was willing to have a child a real one this time he was ready and nothing could change that.

(The Next Day)

Naruto and Hinata held hands smiling proudly when they said the news to Tsunade with her in the state of a surprised smile, Sakura and Sasuke were there too smiling at the news, Tsunade was such in a state of excitement that she couldn't stay in his seat, Naruto walked over to Sasuke and nodded at him with respect.

"I guess its time to be a father for real this time" He said to Sasuke

Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eyes

"Yes...yes it is"

* * *

Wow so much change now and with this change come's even more news for Naruto but what kind of news well wait and see for the next chapter i hope you all enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen,

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 22-Changing Tide's


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N) Time to continue this story on to keep you all going and to find out so much more in this story so without further ado lets begin this chapter shall we?

Chapter 22-Changing Tide's

(Hokage's House)

The day after the news broke out Hinata and the girls were celebrating the news while Naruto and the men went out to celebrate, Sakura kept on rubbing her stomach thinking about Hinata and Naruto having a child.

"Sakura are you okay?" Ino asked

"Yeah I'm fine its just knowing Hinata is having a child too seems to make the little one move" She replied giggling

The two girls laughed at what she said despite blushing Sakura was speaking the truth

"So what name's would you think you would call your children" Sakura asked

Hinata was about to say something but kept it back as she had no idea how Naruto would react.

"Well i came up with a name for a girl, Himawari" She said

"That's nice" Ino said

"I haven't made a name for a child but i suppose Naruto will think of one" Hinata finished

Sakura laughed at this statement

"He will i mean he named my daughter Sarada" She replied

The girls laughed having a great time, Tsunade walked into the house wearing a raincoat and put down an umbrella

"Its winter why is it raining?" Tsunade complained

Tsunade sat down in her chair and joined in with the girls

(Village Center)

Naruto, Shikamaru and Gaara were around town being idiots but were excited idiots all the same, Shikamaru who had one to many collapsed to the floor while Gaara helped him up her tapped Naruto's shoulder

"I'm going to take this oaf home" Gaara commented

"Alright see you two later" He replied

Naruto walked down thinking that they were making a huge deal over this and Sakura was having a child before he did and she should've celebrated before them, he walked back to him home when he was walking he saw Temari sitting there looking down like she was upset, Naruto sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Whats up?" He asked

"Naruto!...Its just Shikamaru" She replied

"What about him?"

He saw the drink next to her had almost been filled to the bottom and knew she was in peer pressure.

"I think thats enough" He said

She tried grabbing the bottle but Naruto held her back with his metal limb the extra strength really helped this situation

"Why have you been drinking?" He asked

"I believe that Shikamaru is cheating" She cried

Naruto couldn't believe the words that were coming out her mouth

"You're just paranoid Temari he was with me today" He replied in disbelief

She settled down and slammed her head down on the table

"He's just been busy i may have been alive for a year since i died but i know that he would never do that" He finished

Temari tried grabbing the bottle but Naruto just crushed the bottle to bits much to Temari's dismay.

"That's enough!" He scolded

Now that he has been back he couldn't help but feel that some of his friends have not changed one bit this sense of paranoia that Temari has will cause her great problems and this made Naruto realize no one had changed at all.

(The Next Day at Sakura's House)

While Sakura went to see the Hokage for the entire day Sasuke was left in the house doing work until he heard a knocking at the door, he rubbed his face and stood up and opened the door showing Naruto there with a box.

"Naruto what is this?" He asked

"I realized we celebrated for Hinata but not for Sakura and her baby is coming in 5 months" He explained

Sasuke smiled that Naruto thought about Sakura

"That is thoughtful of you" Sasuke smiled

"She is like a sister to me and i must repay her kindness with a blessing" He replied explaining

(1 hour later)

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor breathing heavily from the extensive amount of decorating that they did, they laughed at each other from the face's they made when they were exhausted like little kids and they stood up and cleaned up anything that wasn't decorations on the floor.

"She will be home soon since i gave her a call" Sasuke said

"I'll make this a home comfy atmosphere i will get Granny and Hinata" Naruto commented

He walked out the house and went to find the two of them

(30 minutes later)

Sakura was walking home slowly since she was carrying a child she couldn't walk as fast as she could which bothered her since she wasn't the most patient of people

"Sasuke?" She was confused

Sasuke looked at her standing there while he was looking out for her

"Sakura i have a surprise for you" He replied

Sakura was smiling that Sasuke had a surprise for him, they entered the home and saw that Tsunade, Hinata and Naruto were sitting there giving large greetings for her and this shocked Sakura but she smiled at Sasuke

"You deserve this after putting the effort into coming into our party" Naruto said

"Thank you brother" She replied warmly

They shared a hug and the small party continued throughout the night.

(Next Morning)

Naruto was lying on Sakura and Sasuke's couch sleeping with Hinata sleeping in his arms, Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping in their bedroom as a couple does and Tsunade left during the night to return to her business, suddenly a large rumble echoed through the house and then the house started splitting waking up Naruto and the other quickly

"Whats going on?" Sakura panicked

"Earthquake!" Naruto shouted

The gang looked as Naruto ran out the house

"Get them out of her Sasuke i need to find anyone who can survive" He pleaded

Sasuke nodded and ran out the house with them in the opposite of the stricken quake, Naruto ran down to Konohagakure sliding down the mountain side and ran straight into town seeing the buildings topping down while the villagers screamed

"What did this? Konohagakure doesn't have any earthquakes..."

* * *

Well that was climatic huh guys from the calm tone of the beginning to the much action packed ending anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 22-Strucken Will


	23. Chapter 23

(A/N) We left off with a climatic ending where Konohagakure was struck by an earthquake so without ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter with a blast shall we?

Chapter 23-Strucken Will

(Konohagakure)

Naruto ran into the town and heard crying from a tower and he ran up to the tower and much to his shock he saw a young teenage girl up there holding on for dear life and he jumped down to the dangling girl.

"Come on" He strained

He tried grabbing her through the tight space but this proved to be not the case when the rumble happened again when she fell down screaming

"No!" He screamed

The tower toppled down and he was in the middle of it being dazed by a rock whacking him on the top of his head, he saw a man who saved the girl stand there with her fainted body which Naruto tried moving forward but saw his right arm was broken and all he could do was fall unconscious from the blow that he received in the head.

(Outside the Village)

Hinata was begging for Naruto to be safe as the couple behind her were holding each other trying to get some comfort

"Why would this happen" Sakura cried

"I don't know?" He replied

Hinata grunted that Naruto was being too overbearing with her and ran down the slope the couple didn't stop her since they had a child they wanted to remain with each other till the very end

(Back at Konohagakure minutes later)

Hinata ran into the town where the quake was still happening she saw the broken tower and saw a knocked out Naruto under the rubble trying to get the rocks off with his metal arm, Hinata ran towards him and helped him up

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We stay with each other till the end" She announced

He remembered that day when he died and nodded in agreement and they follow the crack's of the quake

"If i know correctly an earthquake doe's not last nearly an hour i believe someone is causing this" Naruto explained

"But who?" She asked

"Well thats the million Ryo question isn't it" He replied

They ran into the courtyard and saw a deep hole that led down and saw that the cracks were here they both nodded on instinct and jumped down into the dark dank hole.

(Underneath Konohagakure)

Naruto and Hinata landed in a cavern that led under the village and saw explosive marks on the walls and knew that this was sabotage and they ran towards the wire's that led to the suspects, Naruto and Hinata hid behind a rock and peeked through the hole and saw the same man holding the fainted girl and placed her down on a plaque.

"My mistress you will return in this new body" He said quietly

Naruto knew exactly what he was trying to attempt and jumped down and kicked two of the guards in the face and tried to punch the hooded man but he grabbed his fist

"Your arm is broken you are weak" He said

He turned Naruto around and whacked the arm back in place making him scream in pain, Hinata held her ears as she couldn't bear the scream that he emitted from his mouth, the man then kicked Naruto away into the wall

"This girl is the reincarnate of our savior Myriam" The man explained

"You mean that girl who vanquished one of the nine tails 1000 years ago" Naruto replied

"Exactly she may not be blood related but this girl has her chakra and her appearance say's it all" The man finished

Naruto stood up and looked at the man with an angry look

"But she killed innocents that is why she was sentenced to death" Naruto finished

The man looked at him with a devilish look

"You dare dishonor mistress with that tongue" He yelled

Naruto jumped out the way of the large attack trying to get the girl he was blocked off by the barrier the transferring was beginning and the man was laughing but Naruto knew too well that he failed to save someone, a red aura surged through the teenage girl and she opens her eyes to show red then back to purple eyes.

"Miss..." The man said

"Ugh that was disgusting that girl needs to brush her teeth" She mocked

She looked at Naruto and saw someone that she knew a long time ago

"Namikaze its good to see you again" She said

Naruto pointed at himself and laughed at what she said

"My father was a Namikaze i am an Uzumaki" He laughed

"What is your name?" She asked

"Naruto...and I'm back to being more serious this time" he growled

She giggled a bit and then suddenly it was like she was controlling his every move as Naruto couldn't move at all

"I dated a Namikaze and i have a blood seal if you are the son of a Namikaze i can control you" She explained

Naruto moved her chin with his metal hand like a little child

"Good thing i have this" He mocked

She grunted and threw he back which he landed on his feet

"I won't control you like a pet unless you agree to help me find someone" She asked

"Alright who might that person be?" Naruto asked

"Minato Namikaze" She said

Naruto looked and blinked a couple seconds before bursting out in laughter making Myriam and the man confused, he stood up and put his arms out

"You really need to keep up with the time's lady, he's dead!" He yelled

"He's dead" She said quietly

"You are looking at the last Namikaze/Uzumaki in the world" He said

Myriam sat back and opened the cavern where a door was shown

"You can leave but reveal our secret and i will rip your bones out" She growled

Naruto knew she wasn't bluffing and nodded walking out the cavern with Hinata sneaking out with him

"Naruto what will we do now" Hinata asked

"We keep this quiet we will say it was a sabotage by some thugs" He said looking ahead

"Okay...what are we going to do now then?" She asked

"We must rebuild this city once again...we really need better defense's i mean this is ridiculous why this is happening" He explained

Hinata giggled at his remark and he smiled at her and they climb out of the cave and were encountered by Tsunade who was helping out survivors

"Naruto what happened?" She asked

He looked down seeing the vision of the platinum blond haired girl sitting on the plaque and looked back at Tsunade

"It was explosives it seemed someone was trying to mine through the area they used that to get away" He explained

"Did you encounter any survivors down there" She asked

He looked her in the eyes with Hinata holding his hand

"No"

* * *

Well we have a new enemy to deal with now Myriam is an OC of course and i will enjoy writing her sadistic character so anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon (possibly tomorrow)

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 24-The New Threat


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N) The Era of Change is drawing close with a new enemy and a bigger problem to face our hero directly so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this arc

Chapter 24-The New Threat (Era of Change Prelude)

Naruto was sitting outside his house thinking about what Myriam had said to him when he first caught a glimpse of her through the dark tunnel with visions popping into his head and the sense of regret for not telling anyone was like someone took a spike and slammed it into his heart remaining there till he speaks the truth.

He heard a noise from inside his house since Hinata wasn't in this grabbed his attention and he jumped down from the large tree that he would always sit on when he needed some personal space, he opened his door and saw exactly who he was thinking about, Myriam was looking at the house and sat down on the seat.

"Hello Namikaze" She said

"It's Uzumaki after my mother" He growled

"Whatever" She shrugged

"What are you doing in my house" He growled

"Temper temper...i just came to see the ancestor of my ex is all" She commented

Naruto gave a sneer to Myriam

"My ancestor was your boyfriend" He repeated

He stifled a laugh since who would want to date a megalomaniac like her

"Ha ha yes its because of my actions thats why i was an ex" She grunted sarcastically

Naruto pointed to the door with his finger and looked her dead in the eyes

"Just get out before i actually reveal your presence no matter the consequence!" He yelled

"Fine see you later handsome" She said

When walking out she ran her finger over his shoulder making Naruto get the chills from her cold finger but it shouldn't surprise him the woman was like Orichimaru she is a sadistic manipulative woman she might as well have been his daughter, she walked out the house and Naruto slammed the door behind him and looked around to see how she got in.

"Of course the back door" He growled

He locked the back door and went outside to help out around Konohagakure since he had nothing better to do with his time

(Dark Tunnel)

The hooded man bowed down when Myriam returned, she tapped his head to put him at ease which he stood up, she sat down on the chair that he put out for her and put his hood down, he was a middle aged man with his face half burnt making one of his eyes blinded, Myriam breathed out in boredom.

"If i can just that Naruto on my side i should have no problem finishing this peaceful time" She groaned

"Well miss you already have you manipulated him to keep you a secret otherwise there will be consequences" He replied

"Yes i suppose you're right Vulcan" She smiled over her hands

Vulcan bowed to her and remained at her side in case anyone tried to get to her directly

(Hokage's Office)

Shizune was brushing the dust from the repaired office space groaning at how this city was always attacked well who could blame her for this, Naruto walked in with a determined look and walked past Shizune who looked at him with a confused look but he continued walking with nothing to say and opened the door to Tsunade's study.

"Naruto what's up?" She asked in a worry

Naruto sat down with a sad look

"I've been holding something back" He asked

Tsunade looked at him

"Its about yesterday isn't it?" She said

"How did you know?" He looked up

"Hinata told me about it, Naruto that woman was responsible for an entire village being destroyed you can't keep a murderer an secret" She explained

"I understand I'm sorry" He sadly replied

He clenched his fists together feeling guilty that he didn't tell her sooner and had to rely on Hinata to do his work, Tsunade pulled Naruto forward and hugged him making his eyes open wide, she held him tightly and Naruto returned the hug, afterwards she let go with slight tears in her eyes looking at him.

"You are like a son to me and i love you one" She said in between sniffing

"I love you like my mom would" He replied

She smiled at his reply then they both stood up and walked out the door and looked at the broken city which Naruto held his head and he kept on getting visions of Myriam controlling him directly, Tsunade tried to pick him up but he pushed her away, his eyes were glowing red and he felt that the evil side of the Kyuubi was taking him over.

*Huh...i was asleep...whats going on*

The Kyuubi could see that Naruto was in pain holding his chest

*Naruto hold on*

The Kyuubi performed a seal jutsu which was holding back the pain slightly when suddenly he was thrown back and see's the woman he helped seal her soul away

*That woman i know her!*

An apparition of Myriam appeared and began to split Naruto's chakra apart which he yelled in pain, he fell to the floor and some of his chakra formed into an evil version of himself

"Who are you what have you done to Naruto?" Tsunade asked holding Naruto

"I am Naruto the evil side of him, call me Menma" He announced

He used a Rasengan and knocked Tsunade out from the office since he is filled with hatred this affects his powers drastically, he walked towards Naruto holding his seal in pain and Menma picks him up by his metal arm

"This is a fake...well i guess I'm not the only one who is bad" He mocked

Naruto punched his evil counterpart square in the face sending him flying out and onto the ground and Naruto jumped out the office, Tsunade's arm was broken from the fall and she was assisted by Ino and Sai who were healing survivors in the town and Ino began healing her while Sai stod next to Naruto.

"Who is that person why does he look like you?" Sai asked

"He was forced out of my body he is my hatred" He replied

Menma laughed a bit looking at the two with an evil grin

"I see you don't understand" He said

"What are you talking about?" Naruto yelled

"Pity what baka...Myriam is planning to remove every hate from a person's body and build an army since you revealed her secret as did that girl Hinata it brought her hatred out" He explained

The evil Hinata appeared behind him

"Shall we Menma?" She asked

"Of course my rose, also call yourself by a different name so we won't get confused" He replied flirty

"Well i have one...Rosalia" She replied

"Mm i like that" The got in a battle pose

Naruto and Sai put their hands out to focus their attention to the both of them

"Enough bickering lovebirds" Sai said

Menma laughed hysterically making the two really confused

"This is the redemption of the world!" He yelled

Menma and Rosalia charged at them

"The Era of Change!"

* * *

Well thats something to look forward too, also the Genjutsu world characters in this world are the evil counterparts of the original characters thats why Hinata of the Genjustu has a different name so thats explained.

Also thanks for over 2000 views I'm glad we achieved this if it can surpass my Spider-Verse story of over 3100 views it will the most viewed story on my account so anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 25-Era of Change (Part 1 of 4)


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N) The future is here and not so long till everything changes for Naruto Uzumaki so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter for the Era of Change shall we?

Chapter 25-Era of Change (Part 1 of 4)

Menma shot multiple Rasengan at Naruto which he used his arm to deflect the ball of chakra away, Rosalia was in a dodging fest with Sai as she couldn't get a strike in there until she kicked him in the stomach and punched him into the air which he manages to recover and lands on his feet, Menma was shooting multiple Rasengan once again with Naruto flipping around dodging each of the attacks.

"This is starting to get annoying" He groaned

"I'll say this is boring, wanna swap" Rosalia requested

Menma smiled nodding and they both went after different targets, Naruto was prepared for this and when Rosalia tried to punch him he grabbed her arm and punched her with his metal hand, she growled from the impact of the fist

"Put that stupid weapon away baka" She insulted

Naruto pulled off his jacket wearing a vest that was torn from him clawing at himself in pain and much to the Hinata doppelgangers shock she saw it was a part of him.

"Its my own arm my own price...baka" He replied

Naruto pulled out multiple shurikans and shot them at the girl pinning her against the wall, she pulled one out of the wall and shot one at his organic shoulder which began to bleed, she smiled and then pounced down onto the ninja and looked him in the eyes, her eyes shone the usual blue but with a purple tint, for some reason or another she didn't try anything.

"What...are...you...doing?" Naruto asked between breathing

"Her scent is on you" She said obscurely

"You mean Hinata?" He replied

Rosalia bent down to Naruto feeling chills from his chakra emanating from his body

*This girl is messed up*

"The seal is strong your scent you will do just fine" She commented once again in a weird tone

She grabbed his head then forcefully jammed her lips on his making his protest during the few seconds of it, he kicked her off him and rubbed his mouth off

"Blah...i was kissed by a freak" He complained

She laughed a little bit then looked at him with pure lust

"If Hinata loves you that means I'm begging for you" She said creepily

*I maybe someone to make remarks but that is enough to scare me if i was in your place Kit*

"Yeah this girl is messed this isn't Hinata" He commented

Menma was using his jutsu to get a some cheap hits on Sai but it was hard trying to keep the fight away from Ino and Tsunade so he released a shock-wave on Menma knocking down a mountain and went to assist Naruto, Naruto was holding back the lust filled girl who looked hypnotized from her feelings that her good self has for him only more extreme.

"She is so weird" Naruto complained

"I'll say she just wants your pants than trying to kill you" Sai commented

Naruto gave him a a stern look which Sai realized what he said

"Sorry" He said

"Yeah i hope so" Naruto replied

Rosalia looked in Naruto's eyes and saw Hinata lying down on the floor at their home and this made Naruto realize that she returned home, Naruto pushed Rosalia out the way which she grunted and Sai punched her down tot he floor following Naruto, she stood up huffing and puffing from what happened but saw his jacket on his floor.

*Kit this girl has major problems imagine if Hinata acted like that*

"Yeah it would be disturbing" He replied quietly

(Naruto's House)

He saw Hinata lying down on the floor and he held her in his arms which she woke up seeing Naruto there giving a small smile

"Naruto-kun what happened?" She asked quietly

"Something terrible" He replied

They heard a knock on the door and they remained silent

"Naruto-kun..." A voice irradiated from the door

"Who..." Hinata tried to speak

Naruto held her mouth and they all remained silent the entire time staying completely still

*Its that evil Hinata stay where you are*

They stayed there for a while before the Kyuubi spoke once again

*She's gone now you are all safe*

Hinata stood up and looked at Naruto

"Who was that why does she sound like me?!" She panicked

Naruto held her to calm her down and after that he explained the best he could

"She is the evil within you hatred lust and envy in pure form" He explained

"She sounds like she wants you" Hinata said obscurely

Sai looked down on Naruto proving that even Hinata was right

"Yes since she is you and since you love me she freakishly adores me" He finished

Hinata shivered that her bad side would ever act like that its good she was raised good and well mannered otherwise that would have happened making her cringe, she looked back at Naruto.

"I have the same problem except my evil side is hatred and greed" He said

"It will happen to everyone related to Naruto" Sai put his input in

Naruto raised his head and Sakura and Sasuke appeared to his mind since Sakura was his adoptive sister and Sasuke was one of his best friends they would become the obvious victims to succumb to their split personalities, Naruto ran out the house quickly and ran towards their home s fast as he could.

(Sakura and Sasuke's home)

The split personalities looked at each other as they gathered Sakura and Sasuke's evil sides to them, Rosalia and Menma appeared, she was wearing Naruto's jacket as a trophy and Menma was covered in dust and tree branches

"So rough fight" Evil Sakura said

"Shut up Hikaru" He scolded

"Why on earth are you wearing that orange jacket Rosalia" Evil Sasuke asked

"This is valuable Karachi this is my life" She replied creepily

Naruto arrived seeing the four of them standing there and gathered the Kyuubi chakra in his arm and punched Menma into the house with blood sliding down from the house as he groaned, Karachi looked at him with a smirk as did Hikaru, Rosalia was burning up with excitement

"That's my jacket i want that back" He joked

He realized about Sakura and Sasuke and switched back to serious

"Where is the real Sakura and Sasuke!" He demanded

Hikaru walked forward and looked at Naruto

"Preggers and moody boy are in there they are not hurt or dead" She insulted

Naruto growled and then Karachi clicked his fingers and the entire group ganged up on the Ninja

"Crap"

* * *

In case anyone is confused about the names its to give their own identity and characteristic's about them these are the names in the list

Naruto-Menma

Hinata-Rosalia

Sakura-Hikaru

Sasuke-Karachi

I will list the others the next chapter anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 26-Era of Change (Part 2 of 4)


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N) Time to continue this arc off with a face off between a good self and multiple bad selves so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter shall we?

Chapter 26-Era of Change (Part 2 of 4)

Naruto saw the four of them in slow motion it was like someone was giving him a chance to move from the oncoming danger which he decided to use to his advantage and dodge the crazed lunatics, they each fell upon each other when the slow motion died down each bickering to get off one another making Naruto sweat drop but he saw it as a chance to escape.

"He's trying to escape get him!" Karachi demanded

"I got him!" Rosalia gleefully yelled out

Naruto didn't stop to take a breath he just kept on running on and on, this day was like when Orichimaru escaped his vessel the sense of fear and anticipation filled his body but doing so he tripped over a root in the ground and stumbled down the hill and onto the floor, he tried getting up to which he was then pounced down by Rosalia.

"Found you!" She gleefully said

"Get off me!" He yelled

"Now i deserve a reward" She replied smiling

She held his arms back while she began to kiss him, it was strange however as when she kissed him he had visions of the oncoming future his eyes were glowing from the thoughts, Rosalia was thrown off him by Hikaru who looked like the devil took over her crimson eyes, she then pointed at Rosalia like a parent would.

"What did i say about sharing" She scolded

"He's my prize you had moody boy" Rosalia replied

"He's not of my taste you little rat" She growled

*Okay its best if you run Kit*

Naruto nodded in agreement and ran off as quickly as he could he didn't attract any of the attention of the two bickering doppelgangers, when the two finished they noticed he disappeared and Hikaru growled knowing that they were played by Naruto while Rosalia acted dramatic from the event crying her eyes out.

(Konohagakure)

Naruto ran into the town and saw the Hokage who looked like she had brown hair attacking Gaara who was dodging everyone of the moves, Naruto looked at her and knew that Tsunade fell victim to the change

"Gaara keep her off I'm going to find the real Hokage" He yelled

Gaara while not looking at him nodded in agreement and continued giving time to stop the doppelganger from getting to Naruto, Naruto ran into the office and saw Tsunade on the ground unconscious while she managed to stir up he heard a groaning on the other side which he jumped over, Shizune was injured badly she had a spike jammed through her shoulder destroying her collar bone, Naruto panicked and pulled out the spike from her body and picked her up.

"Shizune.." He said quietly

She coughed and Naruto gathered the Kyuubi chakra in his hand making his hand filled with heat, he placed it against Shizune who yelled out in pain and the scream was unbearable to stand but he needed to save her, he did the same with her back and even the Kyuubi held his ears from the ear piercing scream.

*Man can she scream or what!*

Naruto picked her up and carried her over to her bed in the main area, he then ran back up and saw Tsunade standing up regaining consciousness

"Granny i know why she said not to tell anyone!" He yelled quickly

"...Why?" She replied weakly

"Because if we did she will form an army consisting of our evil sides...Gaara is currently fighting your evil side right now" He explained

Tsunade nodded and then she jumped outside along with Naruto and they get in their battle pose's and that attracted the doppelganger to turn around and stop her from strangling Gaara, she grinned and she threw him to the ground and turned around cracking her knuckles and looking at the two of them.

"I see you have awoken...me" She said with a weird tone

"Yeah i have do you have a special name the others have?" Naruto asked mockingly

"I do not but i think Desnia will do it for now" She said

Naruto sweat dropped from the quiet boring name she came up with and realized that their evil sides had no inspiration at all, Tsunade did the same with a *really* look on her face but returned back to her focused fighting face, Desnia focused her chakra towards Naruto and shot a beam of chakra at him which he deflected with his arm making him slide backwards.

"Kyuubi i really could use some assistance" He grunted

*Right!*

The Kyuubi then gathered at the metal limb and then the beam of light then turned fire red and was being deflected back to Desnia which caused an explosion sending her flying back towards the buildings, Naruto jumped around them as fast as he could and he launched down onto the final building and through the doppelganger out.

"I can tell you are not Tsunade...you are weak" He grunted mocking

Desnia grunted trying to get up but Naruto grabbed her and jumped into the air gathering Rasengan with his shadow clone's and threw her down to the ground leaving a large impact being hit numerous times by the Rasengan she fell down and Tsunade got under her and kicked her in the spine making a cracking noise.

"That was easy" He said

"Yes way too easy...am i really like that when I'm angry?" Tsunade asked

"A little I mean you are still you its just if you were over the top like she was" He replied awkwardly

Tsunade laughed a bit from his answer and stroked his head, Desnia began to disappear and went back into Tsunade.

"She is still a part of you i guess we have one less freak to deal with" He said

Naruto ran over to Gaara who was trying to stand up and put his arm over his shoulder, Naruto and Gaara stumbled over to a seat and they sat down while Tsunade gathered some medical supplies and helped out Gaara.

"Whats going on brother?" He asked

"Our evil doppelgangers are being born into organic form and they are currently going on a rampage" He explained

Gaara tried standing up but grunted and fell back to his seat.

"You are badly hurt just rest" Tsunade said

Naruto stood up and looked at the Courtyard Well and walked towards it

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Sorting this out once and for all" He said

Naruto jumped down the well and blew a huge hole that led to the deep cavern below and looked at the man and Myriam there looking like they were waiting for him the entire time.

"Myriam"

* * *

Hmm Cliffhanger's i love them but now its time to get serious and get this Arc more interesting so anyways i hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 27-Era of Change (Part 3 of 4)


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N) Well this is what will happen when everything changes so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets this chapter off with a face off shall we?

Chapter 27-Era of Change (Part 3 of 4)

Naruto looked at Myriam with the eyes shining like the Kyuubi since he had made half his body filled with his power with the chakra storing itself inside the metal arm for a special occasion, Vulcan who was the man standing next to her walked forward with an angry look but Myriam put her hand up to stop him form attempting anything and she stood up.

"You aim to please Uzumaki" She said

"So this is your master plan get doppelgangers and have them help your master plan" He growled

Myriam nodded laughing slightly making Naruto hold his fists in pure rage

"Miss i will prove how weak he is" Vulcan requested

Myriam laughed slightly and waved his hand to signal his attack, he pulled off his cloak and pull a large blade from his waist, he quickly moved it around him and got in a fighting pose, Naruto readied his metal arm for the attack which Vulcan growled running towards him, he hit the metal arm but this made a shock-wave happen making the both of them jump back.

"If that wasn't bulked up i would have sliced you in half" Vulcan growled

"Sorry big guy but i come prepared before a fight" Naruto mocked

He put his hand on the ground and breathed in and out and flames surrounded him, he was attempting to make his body form with the Kyuubi by making his body completely made of fire, Vulcan growled aggressively and tried stabbing Naruto which he grabbed the bulked up blade in his hands standing up Naruto's entire body was changing from normal to a fire orange and yellow colour.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Naruto yelled

*Too right take a chill pill*

Naruto gathered chakra in his hand and punched Vulcan straight into Myriam which she gathered a barrier around her so he was deflected away from her, Myriam laughed at what she witnessed as her right hand man was being beaten down by a young man.

"Miss i need more strength he is using the Kyuubi" He pleaded grunting

"Fine here's a boost" She groaned

He glowed purple and then his eyes shone black and he charged at Naruto with his bare hands as they turned into living weapons, Naruto jumped out the way and shot a rock down with his more unique Rasengan falling down on Vulcan which he burst out of the rubble and pounced on Naruto punching him repeatedly, Naruto growled and used the Kyuubi fire to shoot him off.

"This is starting to make me tired will one of you just kill already" Myriam groaned

Vulcan charged up his chakra and a ton of knives rained down on Naruto which he looked up and then remembered what happened back at Sakura and Sasuke's home, he put his hands together and yelled

"Time Stop Jutsu!" He yelled

Suddenly time itself was slowed down and he saw Vulcan with an angry face and a million knives shining down on Naruto, he used this opportunity to dodge the oncoming blades and strike Vulcan in the stomach winding him in slow motion, he then focuses his attention on his chakra and his eyes shone as he performed a jutsu.

"Unbind Jutsu!" He yelled

He then stopped the Time Stop Jutsu then Vulcan started screaming as he was thrown back after his chakra became unbounded unable to use any of Myriam's abilities as he tried to regain his posture, he was then pinned to the ground by a blade to the head killing him instantly, Myriam pulled the blade out of him and groaned.

"About time" She groaned

Naruto calmed down slightly but still kept his form for safety precautions and looked at Myriam with a rather displeased look around his face.

"You killed your loyal servant why?" He asked

"Ugh he was someone with bad anger issues its like he wanted to be eternal except I'm not immortal i just can be reincarnated" She explained

"Why not tell him this in the first place" He growled

Myriam did her usual trick and managed to stop Naruto from moving while he tried struggling she walked forward and looked him in the eyes

"I can tell you are an Uzumaki you still have the fire like your ancestor did" She commented

Naruto growled at her obsession with wanting redemption from his ancestors despite them already being dead for a long time, soon after the gang arrived to assist Naruto but saw what was going on and Tsunade stopped them from continuing, Hinata gasped from seeing Naruto trying to reach out to him.

"Let her pass" Myriam requested

The gang got out of the way and Hinata tried grabbing Naruto's hand but was pounced by Rosalia who jumped out of the roof.

"Trying to have him for yourself? not a chance!" Rosalia growled

Hinata kicks her off herself and begins attacking her as the other doppelgangers arrived to begin their assault and Naruto stood there helpless as the entire gang was occupied by their evil selves, Myriam then moved his head to look in her eyes.

"You are the one who will destroy us all, i will send you forward in time to a time where you failed" She commented

Myriam stabbed him with a strange blade as he screamed out in pain, Hinata who managed to knock Rosalia out went over to see Naruto disappearing as he looked at his body and when she tried to grab him she saw in horror as he disappeared in a flash, she was so angry that she activated her Byakugan and tried attacking Myriam which caused the entire gang to get thrown out of the area.

"Where's Naruto!" Tsunade asked

There was no reply when Myriam shot out of the ground with lightning shining from her body as she felt like a demigod and she looked at the middle of the village and like the click of the finger the entire village was destroyed so only rubble remained and the this affected a majority of the village's in the surrounding area it seemed that she had won.

(8 and a half Months Later in Limbo)

Naruto was drifting through the endless amount of memories that surrounded him both of his and his friends as he woke up the Kyuubi flew towards him

"Kit this is bad i don't know how long we have been in here but Myriam is still out there" The Kyuubi said

"I think i know what to do" He said

He then started walking towards a memory that looked fazed in his eyes but the Kyuubi could see it clearly

"It looks like destruction" The Kyuubi commented

(Limbo to Konohagakure Ruin)

Naruto nodded knowing that it worked for him and Naruto punched the memory which the large hole sent them through to the other side, Naruto and Kyuubi both in normal forms but the same size looked at the village of Konohagakure in disarray and this made Naruto sad inside, the Kyuubi put his paw on Naruto's shoulder.

"There's still hope Kit" He said

He disappeared into the seal of the nine-tailed beast, Naruto nodded in agreement

"Yes the village may have been destroyed but there's still hope" He said to himself actually speaking to the Kyuubi

*Then lets go Kit*

Naruto ran down to the leveled village managing to cover himself in a cloak to make sure the doppelgangers couldn't find him but saw the entire village was quite vacant of threat and all he saw was people walking with supplies they managed to find and families were crying and Naruto continued walking ahead trying not to cry himself.

"Sasuke take it easy" A voice spoke out

*Sasuke!* Naruto's head rose

Sasuke walked out of the small cabin that he was at with a bag on his back while Tsunade tried holding him back and he saw just how desperate the world had became as Sasuke was tired out of his mind and really angry, he walked forward to the both of them which grabbed their attention

"Whats up?" Tsunade asked him

Naruto pulled down his hood with a guilty look written over his entire face and the both of them gasped, Tsunade hugged him crying at his return

"How long has it been" He asked

"Its been over 8 months" Sasuke said

Naruto broke down crying as he knew he had failed his friends since he has been gone for nearly a year he missed so much but then suddenly he then began to gain the memories of what happened before and saw the other villages being destroyed with the crying of families and the deaths of the others clouded his mind as he held his head in pain.

"Where's Sakura...where's Hinata" He asked

Sasuke picked him up and carried him into the cabin where Sakura was sleeping next to a 3 month old baby girl named Sarada, Naruto smiled that she survived the total collapse but he didn't see Hinata anywhere.

"Where is she?" He asked

"Hinata was found by Hiashi and he managed to get her out of danger i know where to go if you want to see her" Sasuke explained

"Please i would like that very much" He said sadly

They walked the long distance to a cave somewhere over a long way from the village so much it was a black dot in the distance and Naruto sighed before walking into the hidden portal that was at the stoned wall, Sasuke and Tsunade decided to stay behind to guard the cave in case they were followed by the doppelgangers or Myriam.

(The Other Half of the World)

Naruto arrived at the secure side of the world which foresaw the attack's way before it happened and so the 2nd half of the world secured their place with it being a survivors refuge, he walked around on the green grass and saw a familiar face in the gardens next to a lovely house.

"Hanabi!" He yelled

She smiled but then she realized who it was that was running towards her and she panicked and ran back towards the house which confused Naruto greatly as he knocked on the locked door

"Come on let me in!" He yelled

The door shot open when suddenly Neji grabbed him and pinned him against the wall

"Now i got you assassin...wait" Neji growled but changed to confused

He saw his eyes had a familiar chakra which he put him down in disbelief, he picked his up but was still shocked by this endeavor and he hugs Naruto surprising him.

"After all this time i thought you died" He said

"I'm sorry Neji but i came her to see Hinata" Naruto pleaded

"Of course she is asleep on the couch but you are welcome to see her" He replied

Naruto walked in and he was surprised to see her sitting next to the warm fire but the surprising part was that the pregnancy was true she was going to have a child in a few weeks and Naruto felt warm inside.

"Want me to wake her up" Neji asked

"Its fine i just wanted to see her I'm going to leave now" He said

"What why?" He asked

Naruto saw the Hokage cloak hung up at the wall and that was even stored from the collapse

"Because I'm going to save the world" He announced

He put the cloak on like his father did when he was Hokage and walked out the house gaining a bow from Neji.

(Back in Collapsed Section)

Tsunade and Sasuke were ambushed by the doppelgangers but it was on the ground from where they were ambushed and Naruto jumped down with full force surprising the two of his friends and the doppelgangers of Sasuke and Sakura.

"There's no way?" Hikaru says in disbelief

Naruto wipes his mouth after he recovered from the landing

"Yes there is"

* * *

I made this longer because i wanted to show the world after the collapse and this will continue with the next chapter making this my longest chapter yet so anyway i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 28-Era of Change (Part 4 of 4)


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N) Time to have the final confrontation that will save the world from impending doom this is the end so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin

Chapter 28-Era of Change (Part 4 of 4)

(Cave of Chakra and the Woodlands)

Naruto jumped Karachi and threw him against the wall while Tsunade and Sasuke were fighting Hikaru with the both of them being thrown back by her shock-wave and Naruto continued his assault on Karachi and he made multiple shadow clones gather Rasengan which they shot at Karachi which he deflected but Naruto still managed to get the upper hand, Naruto strikes him in the chest and punches him upwards in the sky.

Tsunade and Sasuke fused their chakra together using their blood and shot a number of Shurikens at Hikaru which pinned her against the wall severely hurt but she pulls out of them phasing through the metallic objects laughing at their reactions before shooting them back at them despite dodging them they were quiet surprised by her ability.

"Its a special Jutsu i created you like it" She laughed

The both of them looked at each other and nodded running at Hikaru, she puts her arm out grabbing Sasuke and pinning him to the floor and scratching Tsunade in the face with a large scar going down her cheek, they recover from this getting a hit on her, Tsunade held her cheek as it was heavily bleeding from the deep wound.

Naruto was getting thrashed by Karachi as he copied Naruto's abilities and started attacking Naruto with the clone with each strike managing to get him but Naruto blocked an attack and kicked the clone away making it so that he could perform his jutsu, he made his pose and put his hands together with his eyes turning Kyuubi red.

"Time Stop Jutsu" He yelled

Suddenly the small area which they were in was covered by a time ball, Naruto ran towards him and quickly punched him with his speed to his advantage making Karachi scream violently but e couldn't move because of the time stop, Naruto punch him once more in the face knocking him out completely and then some.

Naruto breathed heavily as the frequent use was taking the toll on him

*Kit don't overuse it, using it drains your chakra you need that to fight Myriam*

"Right i understand" He replied breathing heavily

He turned around and saw Hikaru was starting to get fatigued by the fight as the chakra which she fed on was draining explaining to Sasuke why Sakura was always tired when Sarada was born, Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and pinned her down to the floor while they were both struggling to get one another.

"You wouldn't hurt your wife would you?" She taunted

Sasuke tightened his grabbed as she was flailing her arms to try and breath

"No i wouldn't. But you are not my wife" He growled

Hearing her dying breath sent chills down his spine as he imagined what that would've been like if that was the real Sakura in her place the thought haunted him but he fazed out of his cringing moment and stood up and looked at Naruto with the Hokage Cloak on putting his hand on his shoulder smiling at him.

"I'm pretty sure Minato would be proud" Sasuke said

"Thanks" Naruto said

The two doppelgangers disappeared returning to their respected bodies which confused a Sasuke at first but he remembered that they are a part of him so it made sense that they would return to their own bodies

"What you going to do now?" Sasuke asked

Naruto turned around smiling at them

"Saving the world" He announced

Naruto held his stomach that had the seal and then the Kyuubi appeared from the seal and looked at Naruto after being summoned, the Kyuubi sat down next to Naruto awaiting the order.

"Where do you think she is Kit" The Kyuubi asked

"The center of the world" He said

The Kyuubi nodded and Naruto jumped on his back as he ran down the slope with many people panicking but saw that it wasn't here to hurt them and just saw the creature run through the town, Sakura looked outside and she gasped smiling while holding Sarada.

"Naruto!" She said

Naruto looked ahead as he sensed the evil presence was drawing closer when the Kyuubi was running in his top speed which he increased to get them there, Naruto saw a huge tower that was pinned to the soil and the Kyuubi stopped when they managed to reach there.

"Its here...Kit this is it are you ready?" He asked

"Yes its time to bring the peace back to the world" He replied

The Kyuubi gathered his energy together and ran up the large tower and they ignored any of the guards that were there most likely because they were burned by the fire that the Kyuubi was leaving behind in his trail and Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to keep them stalled while they reached the top of the tower which they burst through the door's.

"Myriam!" Naruto yelled

Myriam looked up in complete shock seeing Naruto standing there with the Kyuubi.

"I was suppose to send you forward 20 whole years or more" She growled

"I saw through your trick the blurry memory just punch a memory and it would suck me through it" He replied with a smug tone

Myriam growled and she clicked her fingers while Menma and Rosalia appeared from behind her, Naruto and the Kyuubi prepared to fight them wit Naruto focusing on Myriam while the Kyuubi focused his attention on the two doppelgangers and they began their fight charging in with Naruto using his shadow clone technique to get the better hand with the use of his upgraded Rasengan which could duplicate the balls of chakra to move anywhere kind of like a heat seeker if the term applies.

The Kyuubi had no trouble with Rosalia as he dug his fangs into the evil Hinata and threw her against the wall instantly killing her, however the evil Naruto who is called Menma is a whole other ordeal since he was the doppelganger of his host he had a much more harder time with the speed and agility that he had to deal with to keep the doppelganger away from Naruto.

Naruto and Myriam were clashing with each other using their chakra to make themselves stronger with the use of Naruto's metal limb and her mystical blade which she used to kill Vulcan, it was the usual sword fighting except he had an arm and she had a dagger to use, the Kyuubi was getting jumped by Menma with frequent jabs in the face the Kyuubi was growing weak from the frequent beatings that was before someone came in and punches him square in the face.

"Autumn!" The Kyuubi growled

Naruto heard her name he hadn't seen his sister in so long including the time skip that he had went through and he was glad that she was back but concentrated on the task at hand.

"You keep your filthy hands off my brother" She demanded

Menma laughed as he lunged at Autumn who kicked him in the face before flipping over and pulling out the blade of Orichimaru which she kept as a trophy for herself and held it out throwing Menma a blade.

"We fight with honor" She says

"Alright hot stuff" He says creepily

He flails the sword around maniacally showing that the lack of chakra that was stabilizing his body was causing him to go insane with how the time skip affected the doppelgangers drastically, Autumn jumps out of the way of the lunatic and the Kyuubi who managed to heal himself tapped her head giving some of his chakra to her and she felt an extreme boost, her eyes glowed like the Kyuubi and then she charged at the lunatic who didn't while instead he just opened his arms letting her kill him.

"That was quick" The Kyuubi said

Suddenly they heard Naruto screaming as Myriam was choking him with death looming over the her eyes as she looked like she was attempting to use her Sharigan eyes to change him, the Kyuubi tried to stop her but was deflected by the barrier that filled the area, Autumn tried slashing through the barrier but it kept healing itself.

"I have had enough what will it take to kill you" She growled

The doppelgangers then disappeared and then the chakra that belonged to Naruto returned to his body then it seemed like something changed inside Naruto, he could feel new abilities surging through him as his body stopped glowing he looked down at Myriam and he shot her back with a shock-wave while she was recovering she was flabbergasted by how he was able to absorb the abilities she had.

"Word of advice Myriam don't train evil versions of your enemy your abilities" He mocked

He then touched his seal and turned into the fire form of himself with the Kyuubi concentrating giving him the chakra he needed to fight off Myriam to the best of his abilities and Naruto felt pumped up filled with chakra that would make the strongest of ninjas blush he charged at Myriam and pushed her through multiple walls towards the barrier.

"How do you like it now!" He yelled

He kept on hitting her against the barrier with her falling back and forth since the barrier has a ricochet effect and felt completely helpless till she grabbed his leg and pinned him down to the floor punching him violently but then Naruto held her head giving her a taste of the pain he went through during his entire life, his arm his family his entire existence has been upsetting, she could see that his determination won the world over he was the one who save them, his name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Now you know" He said

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into her own blade which forced her soul out of her host and the girl who was the host fell unconscious and Naruto stood up and the place began to cave in.

"Naruto its time to leave!" The Kyuubi called out

Naruto nodded and along with Autumn Kyuubi and the unconscious girl they left the crumbling tower as the barrier that formed around the refuge disappeared and this proven that world was safe again.

( 10 miles away from Konohagakure Ruin)

Naruto looked at the entire village and looked at the dagger which had Myriam's soul in, he looked to the sky and held the dagger out

"I am willing to give this as a parting gift for the world to be restored" He yelled at the top of his lungs

Suddenly a light appeared and then the dagger disappeared from his hand and then a blinding light rained down upon Konohagakure and the half of the world was completely restored to the lush green colour it had before.

"We did it" He said

"No Naruto you did it" The Kyuubi said

"Yes its all you brother" Autumn said

Naruto walked towards his biological sister and hugged her crying slightly at seeing her again and she returned the hug.

"Come on little brother lets go" She said

Naruto nodded and they walked back to the restored village

(Konohagakure...with a few changes)

The people cheered for Naruto who walked back into the village and was welcomed back by Sakura who was holding Sarada which she passed to Naruto and he smiled at the little girl who was giggling while looking at him which then he passed her back to Sakura and continued walking ahead with her following.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted

She ran towards him and hugged him in pure delight seeing that he was alive and well and she hugged Sakura in a little group hug like they did when they were children sending them back to the days when they were children, Sasuke hugged Sakura giving her a kiss and then Tsunade led him to the stand that was in the middle of the village.

"Naruto i would like to announce something" Tsunade said

Naruto looked at her with a confused look

"Whats the matter Granny?" He asked

She fixed his collar around the Hokage coat

"For your bravery and for saving the world I am pleased to announced that you Naruto Uzumaki as the new Hokage" She announces

The audience cheers and claps and Naruto was looking like he saw a ghost with what he heard

"Hokage!"

* * *

Well we are nearing the end two more chapters before this story ends it has been a long ride but it happens someday anyways i hope you all enjoyed this chapter ladies and gentlemen and more will come soon

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 29-Era of Peace


	29. Chapter 29

(A/N) We are nearing the close of the story its time to see the aftermath of the Era of Change so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets begin this chapter shall we?

Chapter 29-Era of Peace

(2 Weeks Later in Hokage's Office)

Naruto was filling in papers about supplies and transport services from the past week it was frustrating but he needed to get it done, Sakura knocked and opened the door with Naruto stopping what he was doing to talk.

"Sakura how may i help you?" He asked

"My work is done for today but i can stay here for a bit longer it seems quiet around here" She requested

"No its okay i think you should go home to your daughter" He replied smiling

Deep down he wanted to see Hinata and tried to find the time to lend the work to anyone else but there wasn't anyone to step in his place, Tsunade moved away after he became Hokage and Shizune followed her, Naruto rubbed his face as he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata she was so close to having a child and he wasn't there.

"This sucks" He said to himself

"Hokage you got some mail" The delivery man spoke out

"Probably more work" He groaned to himself

"Oh you'd be surprised" The man said smiling walking away

This urged Naruto to get the mail which he picked up from the other side of the desk and then he quickly opened the note in his hands and then began reading it.

*Dear Hokage,

My daughter Hinata Hyuga wants to meet in person she has heard that the whole world was restored thanks to someone but she does not believe that it was you but i know it was you my boy.

Look after my daughter will you Hokage Naruto Uzumaki

From Hiashi Hyuga*

Naruto felt like his heart had just melted, Hinata was traveling back to Konohagakure to see him but she doesn't think it was him, he continued with his papers so that when she arrives he has nothing to do, suddenly Shikamaru entered the room and saw the anticipated Naruto quickly writing down the reports.

"Listen Naruto if it makes you feel better i will get some friends to help out with your work" He said oblivious to his anticipation

"No its good Shikamaru, when's the next transport arriving in" He asked

"Well tomorrow around 3AM why?" He asked

Naruto put a thumbs up and this gave him a better reason to sort these papers out before the early tomorrow hits the sky, Shikamaru laughed a bit from his friends strangeness, boy if only he knew why he was acting like this in the first place.

(The Next Day)

Naruto was asleep on his desk snoring as it was very early in the morning he heard a knocking coming from the door, he sat up groaning rubbing his eyes from his abrupt awakening.

"Come in" He said yawning

The door opened and both of the people couldn't believe their eyes what they were witnessing.

"Hinata!" He said

"Naruto..." She said in surprised

Naruto woke up instantly from his daze and slowly walked towards Hinata, she was frozen in place when Naruto touched her face she snapped out of her moment, Naruto was trying to hold in a tear but one managed to escape, they both hugged with Hinata sobbing from what she was witnessing she felt happy again.

"I'm sorry" He said

"Don't be its not your fault" She said smiling

They share a kiss to put the icing on their reunion cake.

"Hinata since we are adults now i wanted to say something" He said

"Yes what is it?" She asked

"Would...would you be my wife" He proposed

Hinata held her heart as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she had tears of joy falling down her eyes and this made Naruto look her in the eyes hoping for the best.

"...Okay" She said

Naruto raised his head and kissed her but then suddenly she started to cry out in pain

"Hinata what's up" He said panicking

"Its here" She said while in pain

Naruto picked her up in a bridal stance and ran over to the medical clinic as fast as he could.

(Medical Clinic Few Hours Later)

Naruto was waiting with a worried look on his face when he heard screaming from Hinata since she is having their child he held his hand and his metal hand together he cringed so much he almost crushed his fingers with the metal limb and he moved his hands, Hiashi and Hanabi who joined Hinata entered the clinic and was welcomed by Naruto.

"She's already having the child this is wonderful" Hiashi said

"Yeah I'm going to be an aunt" Hanabi said in excitement

Naruto nodded slightly getting Hiashi's attention

"Naruto whats the matter" He asked

"Its just when i died my mom shown me how she had died and i feared this for a long time, I'm worried since the doppelgangers stole chakra she may not pull through I'm still recovering and the Kyuubi heals me for crying out loud" He explained with a worried face

Hiashi held his shoulder with a fatherly look to his face

"She is strong Naruto she will pull through" He said calmly

Then like that the medic exited the room, Naruto and the Hyuga's turned around in anticipation but saw that the medic had a smile to her face as she led them in.

"Congratulations Hokage" She said

He walked in and saw Hinata there holding a baby in her arms, Naruto walked in as he sat next to Hinata hugging her slightly since she was recovering, he then took the little child which was sleeping and held it in his hands trying to hold back more tears, she looked at the both of them with a small smile.

"Its a healthy baby boy" The medic said

Naruto looked up as they thought it would've been a girl and they have a boy with no name

"I don't have a name" Hinata said sadly

"I do" He said

He looked at the small face of his child and looked back at Hinata with a soft look drawn to his face

"Boruto Uzumaki"

* * *

We are drawing to the end ladies and gentlemen one more chapter to go i hope you enjoyed this sweet moment i cooked up for all you out there i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you stay with me to the very end

See Y'all Later

* * *

Chapter 30-The New Generation


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N) This is it the final chapter so lets end it with a high note ladies and gentlemen so without further ado lets begin shall we?

Chapter 30-The New Generation

(8 Years Later in Naruto's Home)

Naruto managed to get a place to do his work back at his home and this made him happy since he was always busy and felt guilty not seeing their son Boruto and their recently born daughter named Himawari, he heard knowing on the door which he turned around on the chair.

"Come in" He said tiredly

Hinata walked in with a mug in her hand holding the sleeping 2 year old Himawari in her arms, she herself looked tired as she put her mug down near a desk and walked over to Naruto

"Naruto i think we all need a break" She said yawning

Naruto looked at the reports and just sighed and stood up holding the young girl in his arms and he kissed Hinata on the cheek as he walked out the study room, Hinata followed still yawning from her tired state and she turned off the light in his room and walked with him to put Himawari back to bed thats when Boruto woke up rubbing his eyes.

"Mom, Dad whats going on?" He asked with a sleepy tone

Naruto passed Himawari to Hinata and bent down looking in the eyes of his 8 year old son

"Everything is okay son, I'm just going to bed thats all" He said softly

Boruto smiled and fell asleep while still standing making Naruto giggle a bit before placing him back to his bed and walking into his own bedroom which he got changed and dropped to the bed breathing a sigh of relief.

"It feels good to lay down on my back those reports are the death of me" He groaned

"Hey its your problem you chose to be Hokage after all" Hinata giggled

Naruto was about to say something putting his finger up but realized she was right and pretended like nothing had happened, Hinata giggled a bit and lay down next to him putting her hand on his chest as she yawned slightly falling asleep on his chest, Naruto smiled thinking about how they all changed Hinata had less energy and he himself became someone who was undeniably busy, he fell asleep minutes afterwards.

(Early next Morning)

Naruto heard a loud banging noise go through his mind which he ran to the window quickly and saw that Konohagakure had smoke pouring out from the air, he got changed quickly and grabbed his cloak and ran out of there alerting the attention of Boruto who looked out the door seeing his father running to Konohagakure.

(Konohagakure)

Sasuke was dodging multiple attacks from some ninja's that were attacking him, Sakura hid behind a ramen stand holding Sarada's mouth, Sasuke was almost pinned down by them before an attacker was thrown back by a Rasengan, Sasuke jumped out the way and stood next to Naruto.

"Thanks for the help but shouldn't you get your family out of here?" Sasuke asked

"I should ask you the same thing where's Sakura and Sarada?" He asked

They were bickering the entire time while they were fighting off the ninja's, they were a petty joke to them and this took the cake as they were not even trying, Naruto grabbed on and slammed them to the ground and pulled the hood off them, it was a woman with a marking on her face which gave Naruto deja vu.

"Let them leave" He said

"Why?" Sasuke looked at him with confusion

"Now!" He yelled

He let them go and the ninjas were disappearing one by one

"She's gone thanks to you" A ninja said

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused look who was clenching his hands hard

"I knew it" He said quietly

Sasuke looked at the ninja and he came to the sudden realization

"The Fallen" He said

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder with a stern look

"Make sure that you warn me of anything that happens before i get back, from what happened today its extremely serious and i need to be in the city for when they strike again" He explained

Sasuke nodded and Naruto patted his shoulder twice and ran away while Sasuke tended to his family

(Later that Night)

Naruto hugged Hinata she had tears down her eyes which made Naruto filled with regret but he had to do it, Boruto was crying in his father's shoulders, Naruto didn't want to leave the inner mind kept on saying not to leave his family for the sake of his wife, son and daughter, he walked away slightly before waving goodbye.

Naruto knew that he was leaving the only hope for a peaceful life but it just seemed that it kept on following him all the way all because of what happened 8 years ago, it was pathetic when Naruto was thinking about it.

(3 Years Later)

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke were in the same office working heavily as the team had to deal with frequent attacks on the city by the Fallen and it became a huge problem for the three of them since they all banded together like the old times it just wasn't easy those many years ago, Naruto sighed holding his phone.

"Excuse me guys i need to do something quickly" He said

He walked out the room and held the phone next to his ear

"Naruto!" Hinata said excited

"Hi darling glad to hear you are safe, are the kids okay?" He asked

"Yes they are my love in fact Boruto wanted to talk to you" She said

She passed the phone to Boruto who had grown up so much

"Dad have you two been flirting again" He joked

Naruto laughed at what he said, Sakura and Sasuke heard the entire conversation feeling happy for him

"Dad I'm close to becoming a Genin I just need to go to Konoha Academy, is it safe?" He asked

Naruto remembered that the attacks were near the Hokage's location and that the academy stepped up its security and with a sigh of relief he finally speaks out.

"Yes son it is" He said with a happy tone

"Great hopefully i will see you soon" He said with excitement

Naruto said his farewells and hung up the phone walking back into the office sitting back on his chair with his fingers overlapping each other as he had a stern look over his face.

"Guys i realized something" He said openly

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with confused looks but listened to him anyway

"This will never end"

* * *

Well thats that ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for the support and reading through this story you've helped me achieve this story to being the 2nd most viewed story on my page and i am grateful whoever put the effort into reading this story, however its not the end

I decided to make a 5 chapter prelude in wait for Future Endeavors

I hope you all enjoyed this story guys and the future awaits for Naruto Uzumaki and the new generation

* * *

Chapter 31-Final Moments


	31. Chapter 31

(A/N) This is the final chapter and i will explain what happened to making the sequels later after this conclusion so without further ado ladies and gentlemen lets finish this story together.

Chapter 31-Final Moments

Naruto was right to say that nothing that involved war had changed as the Fallen kept on making every attack necessary to bring back their leader Lydia who left the Fallen to raise her daughter in privacy while she remained hidden for a while the entirety of Naruto's gang have not done so making it easy to attack them.

Naruto's son Boruto and his daughter Himawari was born into such harsh environments of the war and this made Naruto and Hinata concerned for their well being so he strayed away from his children as possible to protect them but then came the day when Boruto became a Genin and traveled to Konohagakure.

Naruto despite fearing for Boruto's safety when he revealed the news let Boruto into the village so that he could live out his dream but being the overbearing father this affected his schedule as the Hokage but Naruto didn't care he just cared for the safety of his family, then there lies to one girl that is deja vu material...Dalia.

She had grown up to being a mid teenager and she was very moody almost snobby to the point that it sickened the community and well it did so as she would always start fights on the streets making her damage and assault records off the charts for someone her age but her logical reasoning was that she knew something that no one else did.

She was Naruto Uzumaki and by that i mean that she was created by the Chakra that was made by an illegal jutsu that was done by Lydia a woman who was the leader of the Fallen before her apparent disappearance but then nothing is true anymore nothing is real as the world plummets into greater darkness than before.

Dalia rebels against Konohagakure as she tries to leave the village to try and join the Fallen in their aid to stop the Hokage, but then Boruto and his trusted friend Sarada stalled her for enough time until Naruto managed to get there and noticed that Dalia had became pure human despite still suffering from the curse of dying should Naruto die right now.

They left her to decide her own fate as she was about to choose the Fallen her own mother came from the woods wearing a robe to cover herself and she impales Dalia with a long sword before her hood fell down much to the horror of Dalia as her own mother had tried to kill her before she fell down over the cliff she was branded a traitor by her own mother.

She did not die however as Inojin the son of Ino Yamanaka broke her fall and she was rushed to get medical attention after what she had suffered running through her dying mind was her own mother scolding her but Inojin made sure she didn't die as he reaches Naruto's home where Ino stayed looking after Boruto and Himawari.

Naruto who managed to apprehend Lydia after these long years was informed about Dalia's current situation and he reaches there in time and he see's Dalia on the kitchen table having being healed but he knew exactly what she needed, he put his hand over her stomach as he transferred the Chakra into her soul as she recovered quickly.

But all wasn't fair game as Lydia who was in a murderous rampage at the time of the fight managed to escape the binds of the prison and she started destroying the economy and Naruto knew what he had to do to stop her before Konohagakure falls into ruin because of her emotions getting the better of her but little did he know she was succumbing to the evil presence of the world.

Naruto made the ultimate sacrifice by using a banishing jutsu he was assisted by his nine tailed friend and they managed to thwart her destruction but at the cost of Naruto's life or so everyone though at the time, see Dalia was still here and if Naruto died so would Dalia since she was created by his chakra, soon the former Hokage Tsunade decided to get a team to find Naruto.

Three years go by and Boruto's training is complete and with a team he goes to search for his lost father in the world as it has been three years with no contact from him it was safe to assume that he was missing in action or killed in action but Boruto preferred the missing approach as the team tat was assembled went to search for him.

Boruto however holding his father's great sense of justice and liberty held most of the mission back while the team complained he would retaliate in response just like how Naruto would but Sarada agreed to this approach of thought as he was caring for others than his own personal life but the mission was still a priority something Boruto knew he had to do.

Another day goes by and the day after his birthday Boruto found his father Naruto frozen in an hourglass like chamber as he looked like he wasn't moving which suddenly the Fallen ambushed the team around them and attacked the team until Dalia who followed them fought off the remaining members seemingly removing them from existence.

She touched the small opening of the hourglass as a huge burst of energy surged into the hourglass as she flung back onto the ground as she smiled despite her pain and that was because she was one with Naruto again, he woke up and fell to the ground taking his first breath in a while having reunited with his son and honor the memory of Dalia for her brave actions.

Years and years pass by and Boruto soon had children of his own and his children's children reestablished the world to what it should've been like so long ago and there the granddaughter of Boruto Uzumaki stood looking across to Konoha rock seeing the heroic Hokage's of the past including her great-great grandfather...Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

That was wordy but its time for me to explain why i did this chapter.

I have to say that the popularity this story had and has have made this story a blast to write and i couldn't think of more to do so i cancelled my sequels because people were not interested and i make stories to attract people to my writing, so i looked through this story and the views are amazing its almost surpassed 3000 thats a lot to me and i thank those who sat down to read the story but sorry to those who liked the sequels but nothing can beat the original...Scar's of Battle.

Thank you guys so much and see y'all soon

* * *

The End


End file.
